El renacer de Bella
by Daii Miranda Cullen
Summary: Edward abandona a Bella, después de 160 años se reencuentran en Volterra… ¿Por qué los Vulturi tienen a mi Bella? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué Bella es tan fría y cortante?
1. Fiesta

**Declaimer****: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es totalmente producida por mi cabeza.**

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Summary****: **_Edward abandona a Bella, después de 160 años se reencuentran en Volterra… ¿Por qué los Vulturi tienen a mi Bella? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué Bella es tan fría y cortante?_

_**El Renacer de Bella.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Miércoles, 13 de septiembre del 2006.**

_-Así que, si no me dejas regalarte el Audi, ¿no hay nada que quieras por tu cumpleaños? -dije haciendo uno de mis puncheros._

_-Ya sabes lo que quiero. _

_Un profundo ceño hizo surgir arrugas en mi frente de mármol. Era evidente que hubiera preferido continuar con el tema de Rosalie. Parecía que aquel día no hiciéramos nada más que discutir. _

_-Esta noche, no, Bella. Por favor. _

_-Bueno, quizás Alice pueda darme lo que quiero. _

_Gruñí en respuesta. _

_-Este no va a ser tu último cumpleaños, Bella -jure. _

_-¡Eso no es justo!-dijo_

_Creo que pude oír cómo le rechinaban los dientes. Estábamos a punto de llegar a la casa. Las luces brillaban con fuerza en las ventanas de los dos primeros pisos. Una larga línea de relucientes farolillos de papel colgaba de los aleros del porche, irradiando un sutil resplandor sobre los enormes cedros que rodeaban la casa. Grandes maceteros de flores —rosas de color rosáceo— se alineaban en las amplias escaleras que conducían a la puerta principal. _

_Gemí. _

_Respiré profundamente varias veces para calmarme. _

_-Esto es una fiesta -le recordé- Intenta ser comprensiva. _

_-Seguro -murmuró. _

_Di la vuelta al coche para abrirme la puerta y le ofrecí mi mano. _

_-Tengo una pregunta.-dijo ella_

_Esperé con cautela. _

_-Si revelo esta película -dijo mientras jugaba con la cámara entre sus manos- ¿Aparecerás en las fotos? _

_Me eché a reír. Le ayudé a salir del coche y prácticamente la arrastré por las escaleras. Todavía estaba riéndome cuando abrí la puerta. _

_Todos nos esperaban en el enorme salón de color blanco. La saludaron con un « ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!» a coro y en voz alta, cuando atravesé la puerta. Me di cuenta que se había sonrojado furiosamente mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo. ¡Alice! supuse que había sido ella, había cubierto cada superficie plana con velas rosadas y había docenas de jarrones de cristal llenos con cientos de rosas. Cerca del gran piano había una mesa con un mantel blanco, sobre el cual estaba el pastel rosa de cumpleaños, más rosas, una pila de platos de cristal y un pequeño montón de regalos envueltos en papel plateado. Era cien veces peor de lo que había imaginado. Al notar su incomodidad, le pasé un brazo por la cintura tratando de infundirme ánimo y la besé en lo alto de la cabeza. _

_Mis padres, Esme y Carlisle —jóvenes hasta lo inverosímil y tan encantadores como siempre— eran los que estaban más cerca de la puerta. Esme la abrazó con cuidado y su pelo suave del color del caramelo le rozó la mejilla cuando besó su frente. Entonces, Carlisle la pasó el brazo por los hombros. _

_-Siento todo esto, Bella -le susurró en un aparte- No hemos podido contener a Alice. _

_Rosalie y Emmett estaban detrás de ellos. Ella no sonreía, pero al menos no miraba con hostilidad. El rostro de Emmett se ensanchó en una gran sonrisa. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que los vi. _

_-No has cambiado en nada -soltó Emmett con un tono burlón de desaprobación-. Esperaba alguna diferencia perceptible, pero aquí estás, con la cara como un tomate de roja, como siempre. _

_-Muchísimas gracias, Emmett -le agradeció mientras se sonrojaba aún más. _

_Él se rió. _

_-He de salir un minuto -hizo una pausa para guiñar teatralmente un ojo a Alice-. No hagas nada divertido en mi ausencia. _

_-Lo intentaré. _

_Alice soltó la mano de Jasper y saltó hacia Bella, con todos sus dientes brillando en la viva luz. Jasper también sonreía, pero se mantenía a distancia. Se apoyó, alto y rubio, contra la columna, al pie de las escaleras. Durante los días que habíamos pasado encerrados juntos en Phoenix, pensé que había conseguido superar su aversión por ella, pero volvía a comportarse exactamente del mismo modo que antes, evitándome todo lo que podía, en el momento en que se vio libre de su obligación de protegerla. Sabía que no era nada personal, sólo una precaución y ella intentaba no mostrarme susceptible con el tema. Jasper tenía más problemas que los demás a la hora de someterse a la dieta de los Cullen; el olor de la sangre humana le resultaba mucho más irresistible a él que a los demás, a pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo intentándolo. _

_-Es la hora de abrir los regalos -declaró Alice. Pasó su mano fría bajo mi codo y nos llevó hacia la mesa donde estaban la tarta y los envoltorios plateados. _

_Puse mi mejor cara de mártir. _

_-Alice, ya sabes que te dije que no quería nada... _

_-Pero no te escuché -interrumpió petulante- Ábrelos. _

_Le quitó la cámara de las manos y en su lugar puso una gran caja cuadrada y plateada. Era tan ligera que parecía vacía. La tarjeta de la parte superior decía que era de Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Casi sin saber lo que hacía, rompió el papel y miré por debajo, intentando ver lo que el envoltorio ocultaba. Era algún instrumento electrónico, con un montón de números en el nombre. _

_Abrió la caja, esperando descubrir lo que había dentro, pero en realidad, la caja estaba vacía. _

_-Mmm... Gracias. _

_A Rosalie se le escapó una sonrisa. Jasper se rió. _

_-Es un estéreo para tu coche –explicó- Emmett lo está instalando ahora mismo para que no puedas devolverlo. _

_Alice siempre iba un paso por delante de ella. _

_-Gracias, Jasper, Rosalie -les dijo mientras sonreía al recordar las quejas mías sobre su radio esa misma tarde; al parecer, todo era una puesta en escena. _

_-Gracias, Emmett –añadió en voz más alta. _

_Escuché su risa explosiva desde el trasto…digo coche de Bella y no pude evitar reírme también. _

_-Abre ahora el de Edward y el mío -dijo Alice, con una voz tan excitada que había adquirido un tono agudo. Ella tenía en la mano un paquete pequeño, cuadrado y plano. _

_Se volvió y me lanzó una mirada de basilisco. _

_-Lo prometiste. _

_Antes de que pudiera contestar, Emmett apareció en la puerta. _

_-¡Justo a tiempo! -alardeó y se colocó detrás de Jasper, que se había acercado más de lo habitual para poder ver mejor. _

_-No me he gastado un centavo -le asegure. _

_Aspiré profundamente y me volví hacia Alice. _

_-Dámelo -suspiró. _

_Emmett rió entre dientes con placer. _

_Tomó el pequeño paquete, dirigiendo sus ojos hermosos a mí, mientras deslizaba el dedo bajo el filo del papel y tiraba de la tapa. _

_-¡Maldita sea! -murmuró, cuando el papel le cortó el dedo. Lo alcé para examinar el daño. Sólo salía una gota de sangre del pequeño corte. _

_Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. _

_-¡No! -rugí. _

_Yo me arroje sobre ella, lanzándola contra la mesa. Ella cayó sobre la mesa, tirando al suelo el pastel y los regalos, las flores y los platos. Aterrizando en un montón de cristales hechos añicos. _

_Jasper chocó contra mí y el sonido pareció el golpear de dos rocas. También hubo otro ruido, un gruñido animal que parecía proceder de la profundidad del pecho de Jasper. Éste me intentó empujar a un lado y sus dientes chasquearon a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Al segundo siguiente, Emmett agarraba a Jasper desde detrás, sujetándolo con su abrazo de hierro, pero Jasper se debatía desesperadamente, con sus ojos salvajes, de expresión vacía fijos exclusivamente en mi novia. No sólo se veía que estaba en estado de shock, sino que también sentía miedo. Cayó al suelo cerca del piano, con los brazos extendidos de forma instintiva para parar su caída entre los trozos irregulares de cristal. Se miro la brillante sangre roja que salía de su brazo y después a los ojos enfebrecidos de seis vampiros repentinamente hambrientos._

_No podía dejar que esto se me fuera de las manos, tenia que protegerla de cualquier manera…_

_***Fin del Flashback***_

No quería recordar mas aquella noche. Una noche, la cual si fuéramos humanos, hubiera sido alegre. Pero terminó convirtiéndose en mi peor pesadilla. No podía dormir. Hace unos días tome una decisión y era dejar a la persona que mas amaba para que tenga una vida segura y feliz…

Tengo que dejar a Bella, aunque me rompa el alma…

ಠ_ಠ

_**Hola! Espero que les guste…Gracias a todas las personas que me leen y únanse a mi grupo de Face:**_

_**www facebook com/ groups/ DaiiMiranda / (Sin los espacios y con los puntos después de facebook y en com)**_

_**Donde publico los aviso de mi actualizaciones y adelantos!**_

_**Y muchísimas gracias a mi Beta…Me apoya en estas lokas ideas mías jeeje.**_

_**By:Daii**_


	2. Mi nuevo Destino

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es me pertenece._

.

.

_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_._

_._

_El Renacer de Bella_

Me abandonó. Me dejó aquí sola en medio del bosque, sin entender que es lo que acababa de pasar. No entendía nada, aunque tenía su lógica yo nunca fui suficiente para él, yo simplemente era una humana, una humana insignificante, frágil y estúpida. No sabía que hacer en estos momentos, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos se desenvolvía frente a mis ojos y yo lo único que quería era morir, antes de sentir este dolor lacerante en mi pecho.

Me adentré al bosque sin darme cuenta. Andaba sin voluntad propia, mientras miles de lágrimas se derramaban de mis ojos y me nublaban la vista. Hasta que mi torpeza se hizo presente resbalando con una raíz mojada. Caí al suelo haciéndome un ovillo. Intentando cerrar el hueco de mí pecho que parecía absorberme.

Me quedé allí echa ovillo en el húmedo suelo y no me di cuenta cuando empezó a llover hasta que sentí los espasmos de mi cuerpo, debido a que el frío estaba calando mis huesos. No sabía si habían pasado minutos, horas, días o semanas. Tampoco me importaba. Y fue en ese momento donde tuve una revelación: _"El no me quiso. Todos fueron unos falsos que me creían su mascota y se reían de mí a mis espaldas. ¡Que ilusa que soy! ¡Pero esto se acabó! La dulce y tierna Bella acaba de morir en estos momentos. Ellos la mataron llevándose su alma y su corazón y eh aquí donde renace Isabella"._

Me levanté con muchísimo esfuerzo, puesto que tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido debido al frío, la humedad y la postura que a saber cuanto tiempo había permanecido así.

En ese instante me di cuenta que no sabía en que parte del bosque estaba, además de que todo estaba muy oscuro. En ese momento me alegré de que mi padre me hubiera enseñado a ubicarme en un bosque, en caso de pérdida, mirando las estrellas.

Noté que no estaba muy lejos de casa y emprendí rumbo a ella, con la esperanza de que no hubieran notado mi ausencia. No tenía ganas de explicar mi patética reacción por que los Cullen se hubieran ido, ya que seguramente en este momento todo el pueblo debería saber que se habían ido. Normal, ¿En un pueblo tan pequeño que se puede esperar?

Por fin vi las luces del porche de mi casa encendidas y por suerte la patrulla de mi padre no estaba —lo cual me extraño muchísimo—, pero no le preste atención, ya que mejor para mí al no tener que explicar nada más que lo necesario.

Me metí en mi casa, subí las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar; ya que estaba empapada y juntándole con lo torpe que soy no quiero tentar la suerte. Encontré a mi cuarto, agarre ropa limpia sin importarme lo que escogía y me fui al baño a darme un relajante baño caliente con la idea de relajar mis músculos agarrotados por la tensión que tenía y por las condiciones en las que me encontraba.

Luego del baño me sentí un poco mejor, ya que por lo menos había conseguido relajar mis músculos, aunque sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar. Así que decidí que mejor sería —para distraerme y porque no tardaría en llegar Charlie— preparar la cena y si podía, escaparme pronto para ir a la cama e intentar descansar, que falta suficiente me hacia.

Después de preparar una rica lasaña la metí en el horno para que conservara el calor, y me tumbé en el sofá a mirar una película que en ese momento estaban transmitiendo.

No sé en que momento me quedé dormida. Desperté por un ruido que era bastante molesto que me obligó a abrir los ojos, pero al darme cuenta que era la puerta, no le di importancia.

Me encaminé a esta y cuando la abrí, figuré a un oficial de policía y a un señor que lo acompañaba todo trajeado, lo que me hizo pensar que esto no era normal y menos a estas horas de la noche. El sueño se esfumó en un instante.

— Buenas noches ¿En qué puedo ayudarles caballeros? —pregunté, cada vez mas extrañada por la situación en si.

— Buenas noches ¿Es usted Isabella Marie Swan?— preguntó el agente de policía. Esta escudriñó al mismo buscando si veía algo familiar en él. Al pensar que podría ser compañero de su padre y se alarmó sobremanera al pensar que algo le pudo haber pasado.

—Si, soy yo agente. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Es mi padre? ¿Este bien?— gritaba cada vez mas alarmada, aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta por las caras de esas personas, las cuales se pusieron mas en tensión al formular ella dichas preguntas.

— Mejor será que entremos y se siente. Perdone que no nos hayamos presentado, me llamo Derek y este hombre que me acompañada es un abogado, su nombre es el Sr. Aaron Stigler— prosiguió el agente, un poco nervioso dado que tenía que notificar malas noticias.

— Si claro, disculpen mis modales. Pasen por aquí— dijo ausente y rogando a los dioses o a quien se que haya ahí arriba, para que lo que pensara no se hiciese realidad y estos hombres le hablaran de algún pariente lejano.

Se sentaron en la salita, ellos en el sofá de dos plazas y ella en frente, en el sofá que su padre siempre utilizaba para mirar deportes. El ambiente cargaba tanta tensión que no sabía que hacer, y el que su mente trabajara a mil por hora no era algo que le ayudase en nada.

—Ya estamos sentados, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —dijo intentando aparentar una calma que no tenía y retorciendo sus manos encima de su regazo.

—Verá, esta noche se produjo un accidente en la carretera que está saliendo de Forks hacia Port Ángeles. Por lo que sabemos unos coches salían a toda velocidad del pueblo y su padre cruzó con dichos coches. Intentó esquivarlos pero las maniobras que ejecutó no evitaron que, al estar el asfalto mojado se empotrara contra un árbol—. Explicó de sopetón el policía, pensando que mientras mas rápido tire del curita, menor será el dolor.

—Como no me lo dijo antes… tendríamos que estar yendo hacia el hospital para estar junto a su lado, porque, ¿no ha sido muy grave no? —preguntó, aguantando la respiración e intentando comprender lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo y que ella no quería aceptar. Entrando así en un estado de shock y negación.

—La cosa es señorita, que su padre murió en el mismo instante que chocó contra el árbol… no sufrió, fue en el acto —comentó el abogado con todo el tono profesional que se puede tener en esos momentos.

—No puede estar intentando decirme que mi padre esta muerto, debe ser un error, seguro y se confundieron de persona. Mi padre es un buen conductor y no pudo haberle pasado lo que ustedes me están intentando decir. Así que les agradecería que se marcharan de mi casa —acusó. No podía creer lo que le estaban contando, no podía ser que perdiera a su padre el mismo día que perdía al amor de su vida. Esto tendría que ser una pesadilla.

—De hecho, estamos aquí porque tiene que ir a la morgue del hospital de Forks para comprobar el cadáver, pero en el coche estaba la documentación, además de que era su patrulla. Lo siento mucho. Sabemos que es un poco difícil de aceptar, pero es la verdad —aseguró cohibido por la situación.

—Está bien. Iremos ahora mismo para solucionar este grave error. Déjenme que le deje una nota a mi padre por si vuelve —dijo convenciéndose de que en verdad era un error y que esto no podía estar pasando.

Fue hasta la cocina y escribió una nota breve diciendo que tuvo que salir, que en un momento volvía y que la cena estaba en el horno. Mientras en el comedor los dos hombres no sabían que hacer, pues estaba claro que esta chica estaba en shock.

—Ya está. Nos podemos ir —dijo mientras agarraba el teléfono móvil, las llaves de casa, apagaba las luces a su paso y cerraba la puerta al salir de la casa.

Se metieron en la patrulla del policía ellos delante y ella en la parte de atrás del coche, con aire ausente pero con la mente en blanco. Tanto así que no supo donde iban cuando ya estaban en las puertas del hospital de Forks.

Actuó en modo automático. Salió del coche y siguió a los dos hombres con la vista en el suelo. No escuchaba nada, no veía nada, no estaba en aquel lugar. La gente a su paso la miraba con lastima y murmuraban sobre su desgracia.

Se pararon en unas puertas dobles y supo que eso era la morgue.

Entraron y la condujeron a una especie de camilla donde había un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana, de donde se veía manchas de sangre que traspasan la tela.

— ¿Srta. Swan? —preguntó Derek llamando la atención de la muchacha que tenía los ojos desenfocados y perdidos.

Prestó atención cuando oyó su apellido y se giró justo en el momento en el que el policía descubría la cara del cuerpo que había sobre la camilla.

Ella miró el cuerpo que yacía allí con los ojos desorbitados y con la mano cubriendo su boca para acallar los sollozos que clamaban por salir de su garganta, a la vez que un mar de lágrimas incontrolables salía de sus ojos sin consentimiento alguno. Esto no podía estar pasando. Su padre era un buen hombre y no había echo nada malo, no entendía nada, como la vida de un día para otro puede descontrolarse de ese modo.

En medio de aquella fría habitación de la morgue se sintió más sola que nunca. No le quedaba nada en este mundo. Su Edward la había abandonado confesándole que jamás la quiso. Alice, su mejor amiga, se había ido sin despedirse si quiera, lo cual demostraba que era cierto y no la quería. Emmett, su hermano mayor al que había aprendido a querer como tal, siguió la misma actitud que sus hermanos. Y que decir de los amorosos Carlisle y Esme…

En el fondo entendía a estos últimos ya que estaba hablando de sus hijos y solo querían lo mejor para ellos. Su madre había rehecho su vida con su marido Phil y ella solo sería una molestia para la feliz pareja. Ella no sabía si tenía más familia, además de que no quería ser una molestia para nadie más, que es lo que era en el fondo.

Al final encontró la voz y contestó a la pregunta no formulada en los presentes ojos de las personas allí en la habitación.

—Si, es mi padre Charlie Swan —comunicó, y decirlo en voz alta dolió más que solo pensarlo. Era como constatar un hecho que solo quería que fuera un sueño.

En ese instante recordó que el policía dijo que fueron unos coches lo que mataron a su padre, por lo que se armó de valor y preguntó:

—Disculpen, ustedes dijeron que fueron unos coches lo que provocaron esto. ¿Qué se sabe de eso? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada y pensando en quién pudo hacer eso. Cuando lo supiera se encargaría de descargar su furia y su frustración en esos desalmados.

—Lo único que sabemos es que era un coche plateado, un mercedes negro, un jeep y un coche amarillo. No se pudieron coger las matriculas ya que iban a demasiada velocidad y los que observaron el accidente estaban mas pendientes de llamar a los servicios —comentó el policía, intentando por lo menos aportar toda la información que pudiese con la idea de poder solucionar algo.

"_No puede ser… esos coches… a esas horas… No pueden ser ellos… por favor que sea un sueño y me levante en mi cama por favor"._

Ella sabía que coches eran. El plateado volvo de Edward, el mercedes de Carlisle, el jeep de Emmett y el porshe amarillo de Alice. Se preparó para la siguiente pregunta que haría que su vida cambiara para siempre.

— ¿Cuál de los coches fue el principal responsable del accidente? —a este punto las piernas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que sujetarse a la camilla para no derrumbarse.

—El coche amarillo iba sin control intentando adelantar al plateado y eso hizo que tu padre perdiera el control de su propio coche.

"_Alice"_

No solo la abandonaban si no que la dejaban aun más sola al provocar la muerte de su propio padre. Jamás pensó en odiar más a los que le habían destrozado su corazón, pero la rabia que sentía en ese momento hubiera provocado que hasta el mismísimo Jasper cayera de rodillas.

En ese momento la rabia dio paso al dolor. Un dolor insoportable, que su pecho podía aguantar. Decidió que estas serían las últimas lágrimas que derramarían sus ojos. Este hecho solo confirmó la decisión ya tomada en el bosque: este era el final de Bella Swan.

Después de tomada la decisión, puse manos a la obra para encargarme de todo. Ya que si no lo hacía por mí misma, nadie me ayudaría. Estaba sola en esto.

En cuanto salimos de la morgue, los encaré para acabar con este tormento lo antes posible e irme a mi casa para contactar con mi madre y poder tener un poco de paz. Sin darse cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo con esta actitud de enterrarlo todo en lo más hondo de su mente, a la larga le pasaría factura.

—Bueno, como ya hemos identificado que sí era mi padre, me gustaría saber que es lo que tengo que solucionar ahora. Si tengo que esperar a la autopsia y cuanto tendré que esperar para poder empezar con los preparativos del entierro —continuó. Todo esto dicho con el mejor tono de fuerza y entereza que en estos momentos podía tener y reorganizando en su mente todo lo que tenía por delante.

—Ahora si me acompaña, iremos a la recepción del hospital para que le pongan en contacto con el encargado de la autopsia de su padre para que pueda el determinar cuanto tiempo necesitaran y, luego, los dejaré a ustedes para que se entiendan con los asuntos legales —dijo el policía boquiabierto por el cambio tan drástico de la muchacha, que hace un momento atrás se deshacía en llanto y ahora demostraba una entereza casi enfermiza, que lo único que lo hacía pensar es que: o había caído en la locura o tenía un grave problema de bipolaridad. Ya que eso no era normal.

—De acuerdo, no hay ningún problema, y si me permiten voy arreglar los papeles y a hablar con el doctor. Muchas gracias Sr. Derek por todo lo que ha hecho concerniente a mi padre y no se preocupe; puede ir yendo a la comisaría y comentar de paso, que avisare con tiempo el día y la hora en el que se hará el funeral, para que sus compañeros se puedan despedir de él. Respecto a usted Sr. Stigler, si me da una tarjeta con sus números de teléfono se lo agradeceré y cuando haya acabado con el papeleo del hospital me pondré en contacto con usted —expresó con tranquilidad y con ganas de estar un tiempo sola. Odiaba que la mirasen con lástima.

—Si eso es todo, entonces me retiro y le doy mis condolencias Srta. Swan. En mi nombre y estoy seguro que también en el de toda la comisaría. Y sin más se fue. A lo que ella se alegró, pues pensó que uno menos.

—Entonces yo también me despido. Aquí le dejo mi tarjeta con mis números de teléfono. Me estoy hospedando en el Forks Motel por si no pudiese encontrarme en los números que le he dado. Es importante que cuanto antes se comunique conmigo ya que en testamento del Sr. Swan, él mismo especificó que se leyera urgentemente. Sin más me despido de usted —concluyó el hombre después de entregarle la tarjeta.

Cuando vio que ya se habían ido los dos hombres, levantó la barbilla en señal de fuerza y se fue hacia la recepción del hospital para arreglar todo lo concerniente a su padre.

Una vez llegó allí se encontró con los ojos de la enfermera que la miraban con una inmensa pena, cosa que la enfureció enormemente y le entraron ganas de gritarle que no era una desvalida y que se metiera en sus asuntos personales. Pero decidió callarse, ya que no valía la pena gastar energía.

—Disculpe, ¿me podría poner en contacto con el doctor que está llevando el caso de Charlie Swan por favor? —preguntó con impaciencia. Quería salir de allí.

—Si, un momento. Veré si la puede atender en este momento —dijo la mujer, toda nerviosa por la actitud de la muchacha–. Doctor Williams acuda a recepción… Doctor Williams acuda a recepción.

En ese momento apareció un doctor bastante joven, puede que de unos 24 años mas o menos, con la bata y el estetoscopio colgando de su cuello corriendo en su dirección. Le dio tiempo a fijarse en él. Era un hombre muy apuesto, un poco moreno de piel, con unos cautivadores ojos oscuros que contrastaban muy bien con su piel, facciones marcadas y con una cabellera oscura corta y con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Bajó la mirada encontrándose un cuerpo bien formado con la vestimenta de un hospital.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se regañó a sí misma por prestar atención a eso en estos momentos; ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que mirar a un doctor. Además, todo lo que le pasó le tendría que enseñar que no se puede fiar de nadie. Solo se tiene ella misma. Así que desvío la mirada del guapo doctor y volvió a ponerse la mascara de frialdad e indiferencia.

—Buenas noches, soy el Doctor Williams. Usted debe ser la señorita Swan —le dijo al momento que estrechaba su mano en forma de saludo.

—Si, yo misma. Quería saber cómo podemos arreglar el asunto de mi padre para poder darle sepultura. No sé como funcionan las cosas en estos casos.

—Al ser un accidente automovilístico la autopsia no es de vital importancia, normalmente se realiza con la finalidad de descartar el homicidio. Por esta razón, considero que mañana por la tarde ya podría disponer de su padre para comenzar con el funeral. Lo que si tendría que rellenar son unos papeles que le facilitaran en recepción. Son meros formalismos pero es para que tenga constancia y pueda llevarse el cuerpo de su padre.

—De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Si no queda nada más, me retiro a rellenar los documentos.

—Le doy mis más sinceras condolencias. Que pase buenas noches.

—Buenas noches doctor y repito, gracias por todo.

Después de despedirse del doctor se fue a la recepción otra vez y pidió los papeles necesarios para empezar a tramitar el funeral de su padre. Una vez terminó con todo, pidió un taxi. El trayecto se le hizo corto, debido a que iba en su mundo, donde despertaba de esta pesadilla.

Al llegar, notó que ya estaba amaneciendo. Había pasado prácticamente toda la noche en el hospital. Abrió la puerta de su casa y al entrar, cerró con un sonoro portazo. No estaba de humor. Al no oír ningún ruido se le hizo un hueco en el pecho por todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de hoy.

Fue hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua fría para refrescar un poco la garganta, pues la tenía seca por los sollozos que derramó al ver a su padre.

Pero cuando llegó y vio la nota que ella misma le dejó, la volvió a invadir la rabia. Agarró la nota apretándola en un puño y la tiró al suelo. Empezó a tirar todo lo que había en la encimera de la cocina y la mesa que había allí, gritando de impotencia y de dolor, pero el sentimiento que mas predominaba era la rabia. Por ellos y por mi padre, que me dejó sola cuando más lo necesitaba.

Estaba tan descontrolada que se hizo un corte en el brazo, por los vasos y platos que había roto en el proceso.

Me desplomé en el suelo respirando agitadamente debido a lo ocurrido anteriormente. Respiró profundamente y me dirigí al baño en busca del botiquín de emergencias, para curarme el corte que tenía en el brazo.

Volví a la cocina, recogí un poco el desorden, me preparé un té y me dispuse a llamar a mi madre para darle la noticia. Marque su número móvil y al segundo timbrazo contestó.

— ¿Diga?—. Parecía agitada. De seguro estaba recién levantada, ya que con todo lo ocurrido ya se había hecho de día.

—Mamá, soy Bella—. Tenía la voz un poco ronca debido a la explosión de gritos que pegué cuando me descontrolé en la cocina.

—Hola cariño, ¿Qué haces llamado a estas horas? ¿Pasa algo?

—Verás mamá, ha pasado algo pero antes necesito que te calmes, ¿entendido? —espere oírla respirar con intenciones de calmarse y cuando afirmó de que se calmaría seguí con lo que tenia que decirle—. Charlie tuvo un accidente —me vi interrumpida por una exclamación de sorpresa y a continuación, un sollozo. Yo sabía que mamá seguía queriendo a Charlie, pero de diferente manera—, Mamá respira por favor —una vez la sentí más tranquila proseguí—; Papa no sobrevivió. Necesito que vengas aquí conmigo, tenemos que prepara la sepultura…

Y ahí es cuando explotó en un llanto desgarrador. Ella era la única que en cierto modo podría entender mi dolor. Intenté calmarla, pero no había forma, así que le pedí que me pasara a Phil.

—Buenas Bella, he oído mas o menos lo que a ocurrido. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Apenas y conocí a tu padre, pero sé que era un buen hombre—. Agradecía el apoyo que me aportaba, pero en estos momentos no podía derrumbarme. Yo tenía que ser fuerte, por mí, por mi madre y para demostrar a los demás que lo era.

—Phil necesito que vengáis. Intenta calmar a mamá. Sé que estará mal y no puedo estar ahora con ella. Cuídala por mí. Los espero lo antes posible. Ya hablé con el hospital y lo mas seguro es que para esta tarde ya podamos empezar con lo del funeral.

—De acuerdo pequeña, cuídate mucho y supongo que nosotros llegaremos hoy a la noche, a más tarde mañana por la mañana. Adiós y que sepas que te queremos y cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

Colgué sintiendo que tenía que hacer algo, moverme o lo que fuera, si no quería volver a caer en la negrura y la desesperación. Me dispuse a ordenar la casa en el más estricto silencio. Ya en la tarde, éste se vio interrumpido por el estorboso ruido del teléfono, así que me dispuse a contestar lo antes posible.

— ¿Casa de los Swan?—. Solo pronunciar esas palabras, sentí una puñalada directo en el corazón que hizo que me tambaleara durante un momento, pero intenté recomponerme lo antes posible.

—Bella, soy yo Billy, el mejor amigo de tu padre. Acaba de llegar la noticia del accidente aquí en la Push. Lo sentimos muchísimo aquí en la tribu. Tu padre era alguien muy importante para nosotros, tanto por mí, como por los Clearwater y muchos más que tú conociste cuando eras pequeña, pero que ni te acordaras de sus nombres... Llamaba para darte nuestro apoyo y si necesitaras alguna ayuda supieras que estamos aquí para ti —me dijo con voz ronca. Billy era el mejor amigo de mi padre desde que tengo memoria. Era su acompañante los días de pesca.

—Muchas gracias por molestaros en llamar. Si, ha sido muy duro para nosotras lo que ha pasado. Ya comuniqué a mi madre, no tardará en estar por aquí para la sepultura. No te preocupes; les avisaré. Pero piensa que más o menos será en uno o dos días el tiempo justo.

—Está bien, igual quiero que sepas que aquí estamos, que no estás sola pequeña—. Si él supiera lo sola que sí estaba no lo diría, pero no le tomé importancia. A nadie le importaba lo que yo sentía o pudiera pensar.

—Gracias Billy. Debo colgar, tengo cosas que hacer. Cuidaos mucho por allí.

—Si tranquila, nos hablamos. Cuídate tu también Bella—. Y con eso colgué el teléfono.

Así pase la tarde, entre llamadas de conocidos o de curiosos que en este pueblo la verdad es que no faltaban.

Ya entrada la noche recibí la llamada del hospital informándome de que ya se podría empezar a mover las cosas, algo que me dejó tranquila, ya que la idea de mi padre en esa sala tan fría era algo que no me gustaba.

Como es de suponer no dormí en toda la noche. Me la pasé toda la noche moviéndome de aquí para allí. Ni me molesté en comer tampoco en el día anterior ni nada, total, que mas daba.

A la mañana siguiente llegó mi madre toda ojerosa, con los ojos rojos de tanto llanto. Nada más abrir la puerta se desplomó en mis brazos llorando cual niña desconsolada, yo la comprendía, pero no, yo no lloraba. No podía. Me quedé sin más lágrimas que derramar.

Creo que en la vida hay un cupo de lágrimas y las mías ya las agoté en mi padre y en ellos que no se merecían ni nombrarlos en mi mente.

Por suerte mi madre estaba tan metida en lo de mi padre que tampoco me preguntó. Menos mal ya tenía suficiente con los comentarios que recibí en las llamadas de teléfono. La gran mayoría de las más cotillas del pueblo como los Mallory, Stanley y los Newton que acababan con la frase de nunca acabar: "¿Sabes lo de los Cullen?".

Y así entre llanto de mi madre, mil una organizaciones para el funeral de papá y millones de llamadas de muchísima gente llegó el día.

El sepulcro se haría en el cementerio de Forks, que era en las afueras de ésta y muy cerca de la Push, rodeado de mucho verde. La verdad es que, si no fuera porque es un cementerio sería un lugar muy bonito.

Acudió mucha gente, tanto del pueblo, como la comisaría, y de la Push también. Solo demostrando lo que muchos ya sabíamos. Y es que mi padre era un hombre muy querido.

Como decidimos mi madre y yo —ya que ella estaba en ese estado serio— a mí me correspondía decir unas palabras antes del entierro. Así que me dirigí delante de todos con mi vestido negro y me dispuse a hablar.

—Buenas tardes a todos. Antes que nada quería agradecer el que hayan podido venir, cosa que nos da apoyo a mi madre y a mí, y es algo que agradecemos eternamente. Qué mas podría decir, cuando en estos momentos todos sabemos a la grandiosa persona que hoy nos falta, un excelente amigo que disfrutaba de sus salidas al lago a pescar, sus sábados eran sagrados para el —dije con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a sus compañeros de la Push—, un excelente compañero que daba todo por lo demás y que arriesgaba su vida por toda la gente de este pueblo —mirando a los del pueblo y sus compañeros de la comisaría—, un excelente marido que amó mucho a su mujer, que siempre la llevo en el corazón y que recordaba mas a menudo de lo que el mismo quería reconocer —mi madre me miró y sabía que lo entendía, ya que ella le quería y lo amó por igual—, y como no, un excelente padre y hombre de familia que lo único que quería era protegerla de todo. Una de las cosas más importantes para mi padre era Forks, como siempre me decía que le encantaba su bosque verde, y es aquí donde te despedimos, papá, en tu bosque verde. Siempre te quisimos y siempre te querremos —y por ser él me permití derramar una pequeña lágrima que cayó cerca de la lápida de Charlie.

Luego de eso me dirigí al lado de mamá, le di un abrazo y esperamos a que toda la gente se fuera para así poder decir nuestro último adiós a papá y quedarnos tranquilas, sabiendo que él descansaba en paz, estuviera donde estuviera.

Una vez en casa mi madre me comentó que me fuera con ella por lo menos hasta que acabara en instituto, ya que aquí nada me retenía. Pero le dije que no me movería de aquí, no por nada, si no porque así el dolor me recordaría todos los días que no se debe olvidar y me haría mas fuerte.

Hablamos con el abogado y nos comentó que papá sorpresivamente tenía un seguro de vida que le había dejado muchos millones de los cuales me lo dejaba todo a mí junto la casa… así que fue un motivo más para tranquilizar a mi madre. Ella decidió que se quedaría conmigo todo un mes para que no me sintiera tan sola y me adaptara a hacerme cargo de una casa, sin darse cuenta que eso ya lo hacía desde mucho antes.

Así entre remodelaciones de la casa, paseos en el bosque y la playa, y las pocas veces que mi madre me obligó salir al centro comercial con ella a comprar según ella para animarme, pasó un mes y ella se acabó yendo con muchos esfuerzos y muchas promesas de llamadas, visitas y muchísimas cosas más.

A partir de allí el tiempo fue pasando mes a mes sin que para mí tuviera mucha importancia. Más bien pasó como un borrón. Yo no volví a ser la misma, apenas si comía o dormía, lo que ocasionó que perdiera peso y que tuviera unas ojeras horribles.

Lo único que me alimentaba era el dolor y la rabia que crecía en mí todos los días llegando a límites insospechados.

No me relacionaba con la gente del instituto, menos con la gente del pueblo, que me miraban con lástima y yo parecía que les gruñera. Solo quería que me dejaran tranquila con mi soledad y mis pensamientos. De por sí odiaba ser el centro de atención, más lo odiaba por el motivo que era. Muchos más bien muchas me miraban en el instituto con burla por lo sucedido con los innombrables… parecían que se regodeaban de mi dolor.

Me centré en los estudios acabando así con honores y siendo la mejor, que de poco me serbia porque no me importaba. Cada día era más insoportable así que cuando acabo el instituto decidí que me iría a estudiar a las afueras.

Miré muchas posibilidades. Quería irme lejos, donde nadie me dijera nada por mi modo de actuar y hacer mi vida.

Un día llegó una carta de una universidad muy conocida y refutada que albergaba a muy pocos estudiantes estaba en Italia, cerca de Volterra. En el fondo de mi mente sabía que eso me recordaba a algo que pero no le preste atención. Fuera lo que fuera no debería ser tan importante si no lo recordaba.

Además aunque no lo necesitara, en esa Universidad Vulturi, me entregaban una muy buena beca estudiantil y tenía muchas salidas.

Así que se lo comenté a mi madre que estuvo muy feliz de que me moviera de ese pueblo, ya que según ella, lo que me tenía amargada eran los recuerdos… ella no sabía que no los olvidaría nunca y me preocuparía yo de no olvidarlos y mantenerlos bien frescos en mi memoria junto con mi rabia y el rencor.

Así que me preparé para irme a vivir allí en el campus, era precioso, como un castillo.

Por lo tanto, empaqué todo lo que tenía en casa y lo mandé hacia allí. La casa la dejé ordenada y bien cuidada. Decidí contratar un equipo de limpieza que se encargaría de ir limpiando la casa para no tenerla olvidada y estuviera en buenas condiciones siempre. Total, el dinero me sobraba y yo no lo quería para nada más y no tenía suficiente valor para vender esa casa, que era la mi padre uno de sus mayores tesoros.

Me puse en contacto con la universidad —que se alegraron de que aceptara— y me dijeron el día que estaba destinado mi boleto y que me esperaban allí en el castillo para una reunión.

El verano pasó sin más importancia, fue más estresante para mí ya que no tenía tantas distracciones. Pero lo aproveche estudiando para la carrera que había elegido —Literatura Inglesa— ya que lo único que conservé de la antigua Bella era que me seguía gustando leer, aunque no negaré que me costaba horrores concentrarme. La verdad es que me ayudaba mucho si leía en el bosque.

Pensé que después de lo que ocurrió con él, no volvería a pisar el bosque. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Para mí era reconfortante estar allí. Me sentía más fuerte y bien conmigo misma al pensar que lo estaba superando. Y eso me animaba un poco.

Queriendo cerrar el capítulo de su abandono, bueno, el suyo y el de su familia. Un día me arme de valor y fui hacia su casa, que como supuse estaba toda vacía y llena de polvo.

No me permití llorar, pero si sacar toda la rabia que sentí mediante gritos que di a la fachada de ésta. Esperaba que si un día volviesen tuviesen un pequeño recuerdo de las vidas que destrozaron.

Después de la visita a la casa de los Cullen los días fueron pasando. Hasta que llegó finales de agosto y yo tenía que partir. Estaba súper emocionada con esa idea pues aparte de que era el extranjero, los pocos becados eran de prácticamente todo el mundo. Por lo que aprendería de muchas culturas y es algo que realmente me gustaba.

Llegó el día en que debía partir y yo me dispuse a salir de mi casa hacia el aeropuerto y de allí a mi nuevo destino, Volterra, esperando que mi vida cambiara…

Y no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

◕ ‿‿ ◕

_**Jejeje la dejo asi, les quiero agradecer y mil gracias a mi Beta…Chica sos muy buena es n esto ;)**_

_**Pues mi frase es "Un loco sueño, una loca historia! xD**_

_**By:Daii**_


	3. Castillo, Volterra

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es totalmente producida por mi cabeza.

_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta (Beta FFAD); www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Summary_:_Edward abandona a Bella, después de 160 años se reencuentran en Volterra… ¿Por qué los Vulturi tienen a mi Bella? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué Bella es tan fría y cortante?_

_El Renacer de Bella._

_._

_._

_._

Una vez llegué al aeropuerto y di mi boleto, me mandaron a un hangar privado por lo que entendí que seguramente el avión sería privado. Cortesía de la Universidad Vulturi.

Allí me encontré con unos pocos estudiantes, a lo mucho 15, que por lo que pude escuchar de sus conversaciones, algunos venían de Seattle, Port Ángeles y alrededores.

Por suerte de Forks solo estaba yo, y los que estaban aquí no parecían conocerme, por lo que al momento me tranquilicé.

Busqué un asiento que estuviera desocupado, no quería compañía. Lo encontré y me acomodé en el. Me dispuse a coger mi bolsa y sacar mi Ipod con música y como últimamente hacía, me desconecté de todo lo que me rodeaba. Me acomodé mejor para poder soportar el largo viaje que me esperaba.

Terminé durmiéndome y me despertó una aeromoza diciendo que habíamos llegado ya a nuestro destino. En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba prácticamente sola en el avión y que todos mis compañeros descendían de este o ya estarían en el hangar.

Así que recogí mis cosas y descendí lo más rápido que pude, lo que menos quería era perderme. Al salir observé que el cielo estaba oscuro, por lo que debería ser la madrugada.

Cuando todos estuvimos fuera del avión encontramos a dos hombres con unas capas muy largas que los tapaban enteros, cosa que me extrañó, pero no le di mas importancia de la que tenía, de seguro que eran de alguna hermandad rara o algo por el estilo.

Nos reagruparon a todos y entonces uno de los hombres se dispuso a hablarnos:

—Bienvenidos a todos/as, mi nombre es Demetri, y el de mi acompañante, Félix. Espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje, ahora nos dirigiremos al castillo donde les espera una reunión en el gran salón con los directores para presentarse y a la mañana siguiente hacer las entrevistas personales, así poder ajustar más su plan de estudios. Después se les conducirá a sus habitaciones y puedan desempacar y descansar un poco. Si son tan amables de seguirnos.

Su voz sonó muy fuerte y osca pero sin perder una suavidad y un terciopelo que por un momento me hizo estremecer y quedarme intranquila por los recuerdos que venían en avalancha sobre mí.

Nos dispusimos a seguirles hacia una especie de autobús pequeño para los pocos que éramos y este se dirigió a lo que supuse yo era Volterra.

Estaba sentada sola cerca de las ventanas para distraerme, que ni cuenta me di que una compañera se sentaba a mi lado.

—Hola, me llamo Roxa, pero mis amigos me llaman Roxy. Vengo de Seattle. ¿Tu de dónde eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó la chica con una radiante sonrisa y los ojitos chispeantes de alegría y emoción. Tanto que me supo mal portarme descortés con ella y le contesté educadamente.

—Me llamo Isabella y vengo de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, cerca de la Push.

Le hablé lo mas amable que era capaz en esos momentos, ya que hacía tanto que no sociabilizaba que se me hacía un poco difícil.

—Encantada de conocerte, estoy muy emocionada por esto de la universidad y todo lo que conlleva. Yo elegí Derecho, mi sueño es poder proteger a aquellos que son culpados injustamente.

La verdad es que parecía muy emocionada y en lo más profundo de mi ser, me alegré por ella, ya que por lo menos ella tenía una motivación.

—Yo escogí Literatura Inglesa, ya que me gusta mucho leer, pero tampoco es nada en especial. —Y siendo lo mas discreta posible, agarré mi bolso para volver a colocarme mi Ipod, intentado no ofender a mi compañera con una contestación desagradable.

Ella debió entender porque no me volvió a hablar y se acomodó en su asiento mientras, supongo yo, intentaba descansar un poco.

Nos fuimos acercando a Volterra. La verdad es que era precioso —y mira que era de madrugada—, pero eso no lo hacía menos hermoso. Desde lejos se podía ver un gran castillo, la verdad muy antiguo. Solo esperaba que por lo menos por dentro estuviera un poco más renovado.

Una vez llegamos bajamos del autobús y nos condujeron por unos pasillos estrechos y muy oscuros, simplemente alumbrados con unas especie de antorchas que la verdad le daban un aspecto bastante tétrico.

De golpe se detuvieron enfrente de dos puestas muy grandes de madera oscura y se dispusieron a abrirlas.

_***Narración**__en 3º persona*_

Las puertas fueron abiertas provocando un sonoro ruido por lo viejas que eran y en esos momentos hubo varias reacciones en ese salón.

Alec no hacia más que pensar en lo suculentos que parecían y se le llenaba la boca de ponzoña, impaciente por hincar los colmillos en las venas palpitantes de sus cuellos. Se fijó en una jovencita de cabello caoba que no parecía impresionada ni deslumbrada, lo que le hizo pensar. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue el instinto de protección que nació en él en ese mismo instante… no quería que nadie le hiciera daño, solo quería recogerla en brazos y llevársela corriendo de allí y apartarle de los ojos avariciosos de sangre de los presentes.

Jane imaginaba en que podría jugar un rato con ellos, torturándolos como si fueran sus juguetitos, y cuando ya no pudieran más con el sufrimiento, cuando sus ojos estuvieran faltos de su brillo característico, los desgarraría para así poder calmar su sed.

Marcos, como siempre, aburrido de los acontecimientos que se repetían a lo largo de los siglos, que ya lo tenían asqueado, de que nunca ocurriera nada del otro mundo… en eso estaba cuando en medio del cuerpo estudiantil, vio a una chica con cabello caoba y sus ojos chocolate que lo hipnotizó.

Cayo no estaba muy lejos de los pensamientos de su hermano Marcos, pues al igual que a él, le llamó la atención la misma muchacha y lo único que en su interior rugía era "MIA". No quería compartirla con los de la guardia. Había sufrido muchos años en soledad y no quería seguir así, él quería encontrar a su reina y pasar con ella toda su eternidad, tratándola como lo que era, su más preciado tesoro.

Aro no cabía en sí mismo de dicha, pues por fin la había encontrado y la iba hacer suya… solo le bastó que su mirada se cruzara con esos pozos chocolates para saber que por fin había encontrado su lugar feliz . Un lugar que sabía no iba a dejar que nadie le arrebatara bajo ningún concepto.

En esos momentos fue cuando miró hacia sus hermanos y se quedó estupefacto, pues en sus miradas se encontraba la misma adoración y devoción hacia su humana. No supo qué pensar o cómo actuar, pero quedó tranquilo sabiendo que al menos le apoyaría en que a ella no le sucediera nada. Solo tenían que averiguar más de ella.

John quedó hechizado por la pequeña humana de ojos chocolates, pero no por razones de amor o atracción, si no pues porque en su interior regía el poder más grande que en sus años de existencia pudo ver. Supo en ese mismo instante que esa humana sería muy poderosa y valiosa para sus maestros.

Los estudiantes estaban todos deslumbrados por tanta belleza frente a sus ojos, pero preocupados de que a la vez sintieran escalofríos al observar los ojos de dichas personas.

Por un lado, Bella tuvo como una especie de flash back donde recordó lo que una vez le contó él sobre unos vampiros que eran como la realeza los VULTURI y supo que se había metido en problemas. Pues estaba rodeada de vampiros sedientos de sangre.

Pero eso no le hizo recular ni tener miedo pues en este mundo no le quedaba ya nada más que el dolor y la sed de venganza que residía dentro suyo. Todo eso, sin ser consciente de los pensamientos de la realeza hacia su persona.

**Bella Pov**

Observaba todo a mí alrededor preocupada, no por mí, si no por los estudiantes que me acompañaban, pero sobretodo por Roxy, pues es verdad que apenas la conocía pero una chica joven llena de ilusiones y vitalidad, no merecía un final como éste.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la delicada voz de uno de los que estaban sentados en esa especie de trono.

—Bienvenidos a nuestra institución, déjenme que nos presentemos, mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, a mi derecha podréis encontrar a mi hermano Marco Vulturi y a mi izquierda a mi otro hermano Cayo Vulturi. Somos los directores de esta universidad y estaremos encantados de contestar sus preguntas y asesorarlos en lo que necesiten —dijo éste con la voz del que intenta calmar a un rebaño de ovejas.

"_Pero qué buenos mentirosos son todos ellos, si nacieron para embaucarnos a nosotros los humanos, que simplemente somos sus juguetes y alimento a lo largo de su estúpida existencia",_ pensaba con toda la rabia que pudiera embargar en su cuerpo por esas despreciables criaturas, solo quería que se dejaran de falsedades y acabaran con mi patética vida.

—Hechas ya las presentaciones, les dejaremos que vayan a sus aposentos para que puedan desempacar y descansar de este largo viaje. Mañana por la mañana se les llamará a nuestro despacho para hacer las entrevistas personales, a fin de poder personalizar mejor sus carreras en nuestra institución. Sin más, que pasen buenas noches y si son tan amables sigan a Félix y Demetri que son los que los trajeron aquí. —Dijo el que supuse se llamaba Aro, pues no presté mucha atención antes— Y otra cosa que se me olvidaba: está prohibido salir de sus habitaciones en la noche.

Nos dispusimos a seguirles, pero antes de abandonar el salón tuve la sensación de ser observada y no pude evitar girarme y darme cuenta que era mirada por los tres vampiros sentados en los tronos con intensas miradas y de un bello choco cerca de ellos, pero no fue eso lo que más sorprendió, si no lo que creí identificar en ellas: devoción y cariño.

Me quedé extrañada pero preferí enterrar esos pensamientos ya que no tenían sentido alguno para mí.

Nos dirigieron hacia unos pasillos repletos de puertas que supuse serían nuestras habitaciones antes de que acabaran con nosotros. Lo más seguro es que lo de las entrevistas personales fueran para así poder acabar con nosotros sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Me indicaron el que sería mi dormitorio en lo que duraba mi estancia y la verdad no me imaginaba lo que me encontraría detrás de las puertas.

Pues era un dormitorio bastante anticuado, pero no por eso menos lujoso, los postes de la cama le daban un aire de elegancia y estilo que concordaba perfectamente con la habitación y en general con el castillo.

Por lo demás, el resto de la habitación tenía su escritorio, un sofá individual cerca de la cama y otro de dos plazas cerca de las de los ventanales del dormitorio.

.

.

.

No podía dormir y pero tampoco puedo salir de mi habitación…

"_Vamos Bell ve a recorrer el castillo… sabes que va a ser tu último día o como mucho, semana" —_dijo mi conciencia.

Con esas palabras me dirigí a la puerta para salir. Ya afuera, estaba admirando los pasillos cuando vi a alguien…

—Disculpe señorita, usted no puede estar fuera de su habitación, yo justo me iba a dormir —dijo un muchacho que se suponía tenía casi mi misma edad—. Mi nombre es Alec, ¿y el suyo?

—Tres cosas: la primera mi nombre es Bella, la segunda sé que no puedes dormir, los vampiros no duermen y la tercera, ¿qué caso tiene si mañana me van a comer, corrección me van a chupar las sangre? —expresé con una ceja alzada.

—No siempre matan… eligen a algunas personas —dijo él.

— ¿Cómo cuales? —pregunté.

—Muchas veces por dones, o que algún vampiro se enamore —dijo él sonriente.

—Puff… ya estoy muerta. Creo que no tengo ningún don y tampoco creo que alguien se pueda enamorar de mi —dije apoyándome en la pared.

—No estés tan segura —dijo encerrándome entre sus brazos sobre la pared. Sus hermosos labios estaban a centímetros de los míos—. Creo que te equivocas.

Y sin darme cuenta me besó. No podía creerlo. Cuando dejó de besarme se fue dejándome sola en ese enorme pasillo; lo raro es que me sentí como si estuviese con Edward…

Me fui a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama pensando el lo que había ocurrido. La cama era muy cómoda. Me preparé para leer un rato mientras esperaba que amaneciera para así poder acabar con todo esto, hasta que el sueño ganó…

_***Narración**__en 3º persona*_

Lo que ella no sabía es que mientras ella estaba en un su habitación pensando que probablemente esta sería su última noche de vida, en el gran salón la realeza vampiresa decidía el que de seguro sería su futuro, pero no un futuro poco duradero, si no, uno que les asegurara pasar toda la eternidad junto a la que creían —o mas bien aseguraban— sería su eterna acompañante, amante, consorte y esposa.

◕ ‿‿ ◕

_**Jjajaja la dejo asi…Grax a mi Beta**_

_**¿Qué les pareció Alec…Y los tres hermanos?**_

_**Weee se lo dejo en suspenso todo jajajaa (risa malvada)**___

_**Voy a avisar mis actualizaciones en www facebook com/ groups/ DaiiMiranda / (Sin los espacios y con los puntos depues de facebook y en com)**_

_**By:Daii**_


	4. Plan

_._

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es totalmente producida por mi cabeza.

_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta (Beta FFAD); www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Summary_:_Edward abandona a Bella, después de 160 años se reencuentran en Volterra… ¿Por qué los Vulturi tienen a mi Bella? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué Bella es tan fría y cortante?_

_._

_El Renacer de Bella._

MARCOS POV.

Mientras los humanos se retiraban a sus aposentos, no pude evitar seguir con la mirada a mi dulce humana, sus movimientos, su aroma, todo de ella me llamaba.

Cuando se giró, supongo que por sentirse observada, mi mundo dio un vuelco y me concentré en memorizar esos ojos tan profundos que me habían hechizado hasta que tuviera otra oportunidad de verlos.

Una vez se retiraron del todo, estuve decidido a que haría cualquier cosa para que esa humana, mejor dicho mi humana, pasara toda la eternidad junto a mí, siendo mi compañera eterna.

La ansiaba, la anhelaba en tan poco tiempo… Pero sabía que aunque fuera así eso no le quitaba intensidad a lo que sentía en estos momentos por ella, sé que es especial y única, pero sobretodo, lo que sí sé es que no podaría sentirme completo hasta que la tuviera en mis brazos, bajo mi protección y amor hacia ella.

Había escuchado sobre la imprimación en los licántropos y realmente sentía curiosidad por ello, pensaba que no habría nada parecido en nuestra especie... pero cuando posé mis ojos en los suyos supe que a lo mejor no era imprimación lo que nosotros teníamos, pero podría considerarse parecido, pues sentí que flotaba y que el mundo podría terminar y yo sería feliz porque la había visto una vez. Mi ángel caído del cielo para sacarme de esta soledad y encierro.

Me giré hacia mis hermanos y los vi en el mismo estado de estupefacción y con unas sonrisas sinceras que hacia siglos no se los veía, además de que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

—Primero que todo, antes de decidir qué hacemos con este grupo de humanos, veamos qué talentos nos tienen ocultos. John, infórmanos, ¿qué fue lo que observaste? —Dijo mi hermano Aro, cogiendo la responsabilidad como hermano mayor, que ya era habitual en él.

—Sí maestro, de las 15 estudiantes solo 4 tenían poderes… pero uno es el que más me cautivó, pues en esa humana albergaba mucho poder y unos dones asombrosos. Quedé impresionado delante de tanta magnitud maestro —dijo esto con todo el tono de admiración que yo jamás le había visto desde que pertenece en nuestra guardia.

— ¿Nos harías el inmenso honor de decir qué poderes viste, y sobre todo, quién fue dicha humana que te cautivó? —Como siempre mi hermano Cayo tan sarcástico, con sus comentarios…pero pude notar que si estaba interesado e impresionado.

—Los poderes que pude observar fueron el de controlar los elementos de la tierra menos el fuego, el de la telequinesia solo con objetos, el de tele transportarse a cualquier lugar en el que antes haya estado y el de controlar el tiempo deteniéndolo a su antojo y en todos ellos estaban esos poderes poco desarrollados —la verdad es que eran dones interesantes que no teníamos y que sería bueno contar con ellos, pero, ¿no se deja uno? ¿El de la mujer que le impresionó?

—John vuelves a dejarnos con la intriga de la mujer tan poderosa… ¿nos podrías decir quién era y qué poder tenía?** —**Dije ya impaciente, quería acabar la conversación lo antes posible para poder hablar con mis hermanos de mi hermosa humana.

—La chica era la que tenía en cabello de color caoba, con unos hermosos ojos chocolate. Estaba muy callada, lo mas apartada del grupo** —**fruncí el ceño al igual que mis hermanos, no me había gustado que hubiera notado esos hermosos ojos que solo yo podía observar, pero igual no pude dejar de pensar que no podía ser que justo mi niña fuera tan poderosa, eso era bueno, así sería más fácil tener que hablarlo con mis hermanos—, y su dones son el poder copiar los dones de otros con solo estar a su alrededor y el poder intensificarlos y utilizarlos a su antojo, lo que sí es verdad que los tiene poco desarrollado en estos momentos** —**eso no era de importancia, ya que junto con nosotros podría ser la mejor, mi reina, mi diosa. Además de hermosa era poderosa es perfecta.

—Bien, pues nos retiramos a deliberar qué hacemos con ellos en nuestro despacho. No queremos ser interrumpidos bajo ningún concepto. ¿Queda claro?** —**Dijo autoritario Aro.

—Como usted ordene maestro** —**contestaron a coro los de la guardia, mientras nosotros nos levantábamos e íbamos a velocidad sobrehumana al despacho de mi hermano Aro.

CAYO POV.

Nos dirigíamos al despacho de Aro y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus ojos, en sus delicadas facciones, en su aroma, todo de ella me cautivó y tan solo en minutos. Esto no podía ser normal… pero, ¿qué era normal en nosotros? La verdad es que nada. Tenía que ingeniármelas para que mis hermanos la aceptaran como mi consorte.

Una vez llegamos, nos sentamos, más por costumbre que por necesidad y me dispuse a contarles lo que me ocurrió.

—Quiero a esa humana —dijimos los tres a la vez y nos quedamos mirando como si nos hubieran crecido tres cabezas a cada uno.

—A ver, calmémonos un poco. ¿De quién hablan ustedes? Yo hablo de la hermosa muchacha de cabello caoba y delicada facciones —dijo mi hermano Marco con una sonrisa de idiota.

"¿_Se puede saber cuándo se ha vuelto tan cursi mi hermano? ¿No se supone que siempre se aburre ¬¬?" _Aunque en el fondo lo entendía, ya que yo, si ella me lo pedía, le bajaba hasta las estrellas una a una.

—Pues de la misma que yo, mi niña hermosa, con esas curvas que harían despertar hasta un muerto y esa mirada tan intrigante** —**dijo Aro igual o más soñador que Marco.

"¿_No se supone que es el mayor y tendría que tener los pies en la tierra?"_ Dios… esta mujer si nos había flechado y ni más ni menos que a los tres.

—Bien, quedó claro que los tres la queremos y que nos ha hechizado solo con poner nuestros ojos en ella… una cosa tenemos en común y es que no queremos perderla bajo ningún concepto, tanto porque la queremos como por lo poderosa que es ella —puse las cosas en claro para que por lo menos, la conversación avanzara aparte de adular a nuestra humana.

—Sí, está claro que la necesitamos con nosotros, dejadme ver los informes para obtener mas información de ella** —**dijo Aro después de salir de su estupor, rebuscando entre los expedientes que por suerte tenía una fotografía de cada uno de los estudiantes—. Aquí está. Isabella Swan. Le va el nombre ya que es bellísima, demasiado para su propio bien —ok, comenzamos a desviarnos del tema otra vez—.Bueno a lo que íbamos, viene de Forks y no tiene familia pues su padre murió en un accidente de tráfico y su madre vive en Arizona con su marido actual Phil. Así que es una buena noticia ya que será más fácil que se quede con nosotros —mi niña hermosa ya tenía nombre: Isabella, un nombre de reinas, nuestra reina.

—Tenemos en claro que ha de ser transformada, tanto por sus habilidades, como porque la necesitamos… el dilema es, ¿de quién será la consorte?—Bien, por fin Marcos muestra un poco de madurez y llegamos al tema en cuestión.

— ¿Por qué no nos la quedamos los tres? Sería nuestra reina, la única en nuestro mundo y más querida que cualquier otra mujer por los tres, venerada por lo que es, nuestra mujer—dije con calma, total, la queríamos los tres y yo no estaba en disposición de perderla, la quería demasiado y es algo que en sí me asustaba, pero que no iba a dejar escapar.

Solo con posar mis ojos en ella sabía que era especial, aunque en sus ojos pude ver que albergaba mucho dolor, por lo que seguramente debió sufrir mucho a lo largo de su vida y era algo que no me gustaba, algo que intentaría que una vez estuviera con nosotros jamás volviera a sentir, porque nosotras la cuidaríamos, amaríamos y adoraríamos hasta el último de nuestros suspiros. Pues desde que me fijé en ella, no había vuelta atrás.

ARO POV.

La idea que nos acababa de dar Cayo era buena, nunca iba a ser mas querida o protegida que con nosotros tres. Además de que ella había nacido para ser nuestra reina y así es como debía ser.

—Me parece bien hermano, no hay más que decir de nuestra Isabella… será consorte de los tres, pero deberíamos hablar con ella, no sé, conocerla aunque sea después de su transformación como toda una dama, merece ser cortejada como tal por los tres —es una costumbre de nuestra época de nacimiento y no lo iba a discutir con ellos, si ellos no querían, yo solo me encargaría de que supiera que nos tenía a sus pies y que la veneraríamos como tal.

—Sí Aro, tienes razón, tenemos que ponernos en ello, cuánto antes mejor, me lleno de ansiedad no estando cerca de ella y ya la añoro—me quedé impactado por la palabras de mi hermano Marcos, pues normalmente era muy reservado y más en lo referente a sentimientos.

—Está bien, ya que tenemos en común lo que haremos con nuestra reina, pasemos a decidir qué haremos con los demás humanos —se notaba que Cayo quería acabar de decidir todo lo antes posible para escabullirse en el cuarto de nuestra Isabella, una idea que, de echo, también rondaba por mi cabeza, y estoy seguro que Marcos compartía con nosotros.

Así pasamos a decidir qué haríamos con cada uno de esos humanos con dones y sin ellos. En eso estábamos cuando un grito desgarrador que debió escucharse en los rincones mas hondos del castillo. Pero para nosotros eso no era un grito cualquiera, era el grito de nuestra hermosa niña.

**ALEC POV**

Estaba con mi hermana, Jane, vigilando las puertas de los humanos. Pero todavía seguía pensando en Bella, en esa pequeña humana con posos color chocolate y su hermoso cabello caoba. Lo que me preguntaba: ¿Cómo sabe quiénes somos, digo, de qué especie somos?

No lo creía, se había comportado tan serena a pesar de que en cualquier momento alguien la pudiera haber matado. No entendía su razonamiento y su pensar. ¿Algún vampiro rebelde le ha comentado quiénes somos? ¿O algún humano o licántropo?

Era una repuesta que no entendía… en lo absoluto.

—Hermano, ¿qué te pasa? Has estado raro desde que vimos a los humanos —dijo Jane mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué se siente amar? —Pregunté mirándola a sus ojos rojos, no me respondió nada— Jane, ¿qué sentiste cuando mirabas a Jacobo o a Toribio? —Sabía que sufría cuando los nombraba, ella sostuvo su silencio, bajando su cabeza para mirar el suelo.

—Me sentía feliz, sentía que eran todo para mí, quería protegerlos aunque tuviera que dar mi propia vida…—dijo con dolor— Si ellos eran felices, yo también lo era…eran mi alma, hacían que mi frío corazón volviera a latir —su silencio volvió, estuvimos unos cuantos minutos en un incómodo silencio— ¿A qué se debe tan dolorosa pregunta?

—Te tengo que confesar que creo que me he enamorado… —dije imaginando a Bella—. Lo raro que fue en tan escasos segundos, miré sus hermosos posos chocolate y no lo sé, te pregunto porque nunca sentí amor por nadie, aparte de mi familia…Solo no sé qué se siente cuando uno ama a alguien —finalicé sinceramente.

—Creo saber lo que sentís, no estoy segura…

—Hay algo más…esta noche salió de su aposento y empezamos a charlar. Sabe quiénes somos y…la besé —expresé expulsando todo de una vez.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó sorprendida— ¿Crees que es….digo la persona indicada para ti? —Preguntó serena.

¿Puede que sea? ¿Podrá ser que en algún momento ella me pueda amar? ¿O siquiera querer? Tenía millones de preguntas que revotaban en mi cabeza.

—No lo sé, hermana —sentí que alguien se acercaba, cuando la vi de nuevo— Es ella —susurré.

—Es muy bella, una belleza singular. Imagínala como vampira —apenas pude oír lo que dijo mi hermana, yo estaba admirando a aquella hermosa dama caminar por los pasillos, la admiraba y atesoraba.

— ¡Bella, cuidado…!

NARRACIÓN EN 3º PERSONA

Y es que, mientras los hermanos Vulturi decidían qué hacían con la vida de Bella, ésta decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores a sabiendas que eso era peligroso, pero que a ella personalmente no le importaba.

Con lo que ella no contaba era que en esos momentos, pasando por los pasillos, Camila, una guardia de los Vulturi, de carácter muy curioso, iba haciendo la ronda por esos parajes del castillo.

Tan distraída estaba que no pudo controlar el respirar al sentir el dulce olor de la sangre de esa humana, sangre cantaba para ella pues no llegaba a ser su "Tua Cantante" pero igual era muy irresistible para ella.

No pudo controlarse y se abalanzó sobre ella y le desgarró la yugular que es de donde más sangre podría adquirir y más dulce sabría.

Estaba tan metida en el placer de la sangre corriendo por su garganta calmando sus instintos que no notó que a toda velocidad los hermanos Vulturi, Alec y Jane, se dirigían hacia ella inundados en pánico, horror y mas miedo del que jamás pensaron tener, por pensar que podría ser que ya llegasen tarde y la perdiesen para siempre.

Isabella estaba prácticamente ya inconsciente, no veía, ni escuchaba nada y apenas y sentía el dolor de ser desgarrada salvajemente.

Los hermanos empujaron a Camila con un fuerza descomunal y se arrodillaron antes su niña con los rostros bañados en dolor y calibrando si aún la podían salvar.

.

.

.

Los tres hermanos estaban tan preocupados e inundados de miedo que ni cuenta se daban de que su querida Isabella se estaba desangrando enfrente de sus ojos.

Se miraron entre ellos, no hacia falta que se leyeran la mente, el corazón de su reina cada vez iba más lento y si tardaban mas, no sobreviviría, y una cosa tenían clara, su existencia no tendría motivo de ser si ella no estaba en sus vidas.

En esos momentos ellos decidieron como una sola mente, y a la vez bajaron sus cabezas.

Aro le mordió en lo quedó de su cuello inyectando lo máximo que pudo de ponzoña, mientras Marcos le mordía una muñeca y luego la otra sin querer absorber ni un poco de su sangre, pues la quería demasiado. A su vez Cayo se ocupó de sus tobillos con la misma finalidad que sus hermanos y rezando a no sabe quién para que su hermosa niña se quedara con ellos.

Cuando se separaron de su cuerpo suspiraron a la vez de puro alivio al oír su corazón acelerarse por la ponzoña que ya corría por sus venas… pero no chillaba de dolor, sino que estaba quieta y callada.

Los hermanos Vulturi la observaban intensamente, tenían miedo de haber echo algo mal. Fue en ese momento donde cayeron en un mismo pensamiento que los dejó intranquilos, porque a lo mejor cometieron un grave error en no pensar antes en sus actos.

—Hermanos la hemos mordido los tres, llevara el veneno de los tres por siempre en sus venas. Somos los mayores y antiguos de nuestra raza, eso podría afectar a su transformación o existencia de algún modo. Tenemos que estar al pendiente de ella—dijo Aro poniéndose serio frente a sus hermanos, aunque realmente no hiciera falta que les dijera lo de estar por ella, pues lo iban a hacer igualmente.

Entonces fue cuando oyeron unos leves sollozos de la vampira que habían estampado contra la pared para separarla de su Isabella. Ella seguía allí, abrazándose a sus rodillas y lamentándose por haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos.

—Camila, preséntate ante nosotros ¡YA! —Rugió Marcos, estaba muy furioso, porque por culpa de esa estúpida vampiro casi pierde a su tesoro más preciado.

—Si maestros —contestó haciendo una reverencia muy tensa, ya que no sabía donde meterse, le sabía muy mal haber atacando tan cruelmente a esa muchacha ya que de por sí ella no era propensa a perder el control y siempre poseía un poco de compasión por la raza humana.

—Debes ser castigada por atreverte a atacar a nuestra reina—los pocos vampiros como Jane, Alec, Heidi, Félix y Dimitri que estaban por los alrededores atentos a lo que había ya hecho esa vampiro para que sus amos se pusieran tan furioso, al escuchar esa frase de Aro expresada con tanta devoción jadearon por la impresión—.No te perdonaremos, pero de momento serás encarcelada en las mazmorras, será nuestra Isabella la que dicte tu sentencia, ahora Félix y Dimitri cogedla y encerradla—dijo con todo tono de autoridad Aro.

Una vez los vampiros se llevaban a Camila hacia los calabozos en los subterráneos, nadie era consciente de todo el sufrimiento y la quemazón que recorría a Isabella por dentro.

Ella quería morir y no sabía que fuera tan doloroso. Sentía como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno, no podía moverse, no podía gritar o suplicar porque el dolor acabara de una vez y que por fin pudiera morir en paz.

En eso, Cayo se dio cuenta que estaban en medio de los pasillos y que era un verdadero milagro que ninguno de los humanos hubiera escuchado lo que estaba ocurriendo allí mismo.

— Marcos, Aro, debemos llevarla a su dormitorio, por lo menos que esté cómoda, y tendríamos que buscarle un vestido, no me gusta verla con ropa ensangrentada —decía mientras observaba a su hermosa niña y le quitaba unos rizos que tenía en su hermosa cara.

—Muy bien, llevémosla a sus aposentos de mientras todos los demás nos esperan en el gran salón, tenemos que comunicarles algo muy importante —dijo Aro de manera que todos estuvieran enterados, mientras Cayo agarraba en brazos a Isabella como si fuera echa de los cristales mas finos y los tres se dirigían a sus aposentos.

Una vez llegaron a su dormitorio la dejaron en el centro de la cama con todo el cuidado del mundo mientras observaban, como poco a poco su cuerpo cambiaba y se iba volviendo mas rígido y frío, pero no por eso menos hermoso.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer con el grupo de estudiantes que tenemos? Yo no me pienso separar de ella. Además, cuando despierte seguro que ella tendrá sed, ¿lo mejor no sería esperar a que ella esté con nosotros?—Preguntó Cayo mientras se sentaba en el lado derecho de Isabella y la observaba como aquel que ve el sol por primera vez, totalmente deslumbrada.

—Opino lo mismo que Cayo, no me pienso separar de ella a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, y en cuanto a los estudiantes, me parece correcto que esperemos a que ella esté con nosotros, así ella también podrá decidir qué se hacen con ellos—remarcó Marco a los pies de la cama de su amada, mientras le acariciaba la pierna y se tranquilizaba porque veía que poco a poco las heridas que tenía, iban sanando.

—De acuerdo. Esperaremos. Y en cuanto a la guardia, sería conveniente explicarles la situación a fin de que no haya ningún otro problema ni incidente, y que si lo hubiera, que no será el caso, se pagará con la muerte —Aro estaba preocupado, sabía que muchas de las vampiras de la guardia aspiraban a tener algo con ellos a fin de convertirse en sus esposas y poder obtener ese poder y control sobre su raza.

Y la verdad es que no iban muy desencaminados, ya que Renata estaba que se subía por las paredes de la rabia que sentía por dentro por esa estúpida humana. **"**_Qué le pueden ver es una estúpida humana, puede que sea poderosa pero en estos momentos es débil y de seguro podría acabar con su vida fácilmente. Heidi de seguro me ayuda, siempre a tenido predilección por Cayo y tal como observaba Heidi a Cayo mientras este le acariciaba la cara a la humana seguro que me ayuda"_ pensaba Renata ideando ya en su mente mil y una formas de matarla, pero sobre todo que sufriera, por arrebatarle lo que era de ella y llevaba años queriendo.

Heidi no estaba muy diferente a Renata, le carcomía por dentro ver el amor con que miraba su amado a esa insípida humana que desde luego no tenía nada de hermosa, ella lo era mucho más, todos caían a sus pies, tanto humanos como vampiros y Cayo no iba a ser distinto y se ocuparía personalmente de ello…

Los hermanos estaban tan ensimismados viendo a su diosa que no reparaban en el tiempo… les costaba mucho dejarla, no querían separase de ella. Pero sabían que por su bien tenían que primero solucionar lo de los guardias a fin de que no volviera a suceder ningún otro altercado con ella.

Cuando fueron capaces de salir del hechizo que les tenía preso su pequeña niña, se dirigieron hacia sus tronos para hablar con sus súbditos.

Una vez sentados en sus tronos y con todos sus guardias enfrente suyo, se dispusieron a decir los nuevos acontecimientos.

—Los hemos reunido aquí porque lo que acaba de suceder hace un momento en los pasillos, es intolerable… ya no por el simple hecho de que para nosotros Isabella sea importante, si no porque cualquier humana pudo haber visto el incidente, y eso desencadenaría muchos problemas. Así que sea la última vez que alguien ataca a un humano sin antes habernos avisado a nosotros de sus intenciones de cazar—sentenció Aro con voz autoritaria mirando intensamente a todos los de la guardia. Se giró hacia su hermano Marcos para que continuara.

—Una vez aclarado este asunto de los tema de caza queremos que quede en claro que nadie, repito, NADIE, puede dañar tanto físicamente como de palabra a nuestra Isabella cuando ella despierte. Deberéis mostrarle respeto, como lo que ella es: nuestro consorte, nuestra reina, de los tres—aclaró Marcos ignorando los jadeos de sorpresa de muchos de los vampiros, y los medio gruñidos de muchas de las presentes que aspiraban a ser sus eternas compañeras.

—Todo aquel que sea capaz de dañar, aunque sea en pensamiento, a nuestra Isabella, será castigado con la muerte, sin excepción de nadie— prosiguió Cayo mirando a las féminas que habían gruñido ante la noticia que les comunicó Marcos.

Ellos no iban a permitir que nadie les arrebatara su más preciado tesoro después de tantos siglos de soledad.

—Referente a los humanos que habitan el castillo, se les comunicará mediante una reunión grupal que se aplazan las entrevistas, por lo que si tienen que alimentarse, pueden cazar fuera del castillo con la mayor discreción posible y por turnos… y sin más pueden retirarse—finalizó Aro, quien estaba muriéndose por regresar junto a su amada para sentirse otra vez completo y feliz… aunque de momento no los hubiera aceptado y seguramente estaría asustada sin saber qué le ocurría.

Fueron abandonando el salón los de la guardia, algunos a los salones de entrenamientos, otros a los aposentos y los demás en las rondas por los alrededores y por dentro del castillo.

—¡Heidi! —Gritó Marcos, aunque si lo hubiera susurrado lo hubiera escuchado igual— Búscale un hermoso vestido blanco y ve a su dormitorio, la vistes y la arreglas y mas vale que la trates como si fuera de la porcelana mas fina que tus manos hayan tenido el honor de poder tocar, sino lo pagarás con tu vida —dicho esto se levantaron de sus tronos y fueron a ver a su amada.

Cuando entraron en los aposentos de su hermosa reina se quedaron estupefactos, pues en transcurso de la tarde, su cuerpo, sus facciones, toda ella había cambiando considerablemente.

Si antes la consideraban hermosa, ahora las mismas diosas del Olimpo le envidiarían, pues según sus ojos no existía, ni en este mundo ni en cualquier otro, un ser más hermoso que el que reposaba, aún ensangrentada y desarreglada, encima de esa cama.

Nada ni nadie podría opacar tanta belleza y esplendor, ella desprendía un aura que te absorbía de sobremanera, tanto así que harías cualquier cosa por ese ser maravilloso ser bajado desde el mismo cielo, y era imposible no dejarse llevar por él.

A todo esto, Isabella seguía retorciéndose por dentro de dolor, no comprendiendo qué es lo que ocurría. Esto no podría ser la muerte…algo no iba bien. Y más después de notar que algo dentro de ella crecía con mucha fuerza y poder, tanto que sentía que se desbordaba en cada poro de su piel ardiente.

Heidi de mientras corría por los pasillos del castillo hacia sus aposentos furiosa como nunca había estado. Como se atrevían ha hablarle así a ella que era la mas hermosa a los ojos de todos.

Los celos se la comían viva… no podía con ellos, pero tenía que portarse bien, ese era su plan, para que la dejaran acercase a su tesoro y arrebatárselo. Agarró un vestido cualquiera de color blanco y se dirigió hacia los aposentos de la "reina". Poco le duraría el titulo, según ella.

Los hermanos estaban tan metidos en esa aura que desprendía su diosa que no repararon que entraba en la habitación una furiosa Heidi que quedó igual de estupefacta que sus maestros, por las mismas razones que ellos tuvieron al entrar, y eso la enrabietó mas y la carcomió de envidia.

—Maestros, ¿este vestido va bien? —Preguntó lo mas dulcemente que podía, para poner en marcha su plan, pero tragándose la ponzoña que regurgitaba de la furia reprimida.

—Sí, le quedará hermoso. Asegúrate de lavarla bien y de cuidarla si no quieres pagarlo con tu vida —dijo Cayo amenazadoramente a Heidi que dolida por sus formas tuvo que bajar la cabeza, para que no viera su expresión y por dentro creciéndole la rabia por esa estúpida niña.

—Si amo Cayo, no se preocupe, yo la cuidaré —dijo escondiendo una sonrisa por todo lo que pensaba hacer nada más ellos abandonaran la habitación, ya luego ella miraría de cómo seducir a Cayo para que la perdonara.

—Entonces nos retiramos, una vez hayas concluido tu tarea puedes dirigirte a hacer tus asuntos personales—dijo Marcos un poco reticente a separarse de su princesita, pero sabía que debían dar privacidad a su niña… ya más tarde no se separaría más de ella hasta que despertara.

Mientras se disponían a retirarse de los aposentos Cayo tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a sucederle a su angelito, ya que él sabía que Heidi no era de fiar y no era para nadie un secreto que ella estaba obsesionada con él. Así que le dio la mano a Aro para que pudiera leerle la mente, para poder traspasarle sus temores y confirmar que hasta que Heidi no abandonara la habitación él se quedaría por los alrededores por si acaso.

Marco al ver ese contacto entendió las dudas de sus hermanos, porque aunque no pudieran leerse las mentes entre los tres a la vez a no ser que fuera por el don de Aro, siempre habían tenido una conexión especial, sea por los siglos vividos juntos o por lo que fuera, pero sentía una unión especial entre ellos.

No le dio importancia porque intuía lo que pasaba y se dispuso a seguir con su camino hacia su dormitorio para poder cambiarse de ropa, no se había dado cuenta de que al estar cerca de ella, tenía un poco de su sangre y no quería verse mal cuando ella despertara.

Dentro de los aposentos Heidi observaba a la humana con una inmensa rabia y con unas ganas terribles de acabar con su vida ahora que podía y se veía de lo más indefensa y débil, no podría defenderse.

Aun así siguió sus órdenes, la limpió, la peinó dejándole unos hermosos bucles chocolate que le enmarcaban la cara y la vistió con el vestido blanco y una cinta negra bajo su busto, que se realzaba debido a los cambios de la transformación.

— ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? ¿Qué sería más divertido: partirte el cuello o cada uno de tus huesos? O mejor, ¿acabo de beber la poca sangre que te queda? No eso no, no quiero contaminarme, debes de saber asquerosa… me decido por partirte hueso a hueso—dijo en un susurro macabro, por si sus amos aún estaban cerca del dormitorio.

Con lo que Heidi no contaba es que Isabella sí había oído cada una de las amenazas que había dicho, y entendió que por algún motivo, eso confirmaba sus sospechas de que no estaba muerta. Se asustó al darse cuenta que podía escuchar todos los ruidos del castillo, incluso los corazones de los estudiantes, que por extraño que parezca, no le dio sed. Por lo que entendía que ella se estaba trasformando en vampiro, en lo que había soñado desde que lo conoció, pero que en los últimos meses fue lo que más llegó a odiar. Ahora sería uno de ellos, la cosa tenía gracia, cuando lo deseaba no se le concedió y cuando no lo quería se convertía en uno de ellos.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en esas cosas cuando despertara, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en qué manera podría protegerse de esa vampiro… deseó con todas sus fuerzas abrir los ojos y poder enfrentarla… ella ya no era la indefensa e inútil humana que todos veían en ella, le pareció extraño pero le gustó ese pensamiento, ahora podría a enfrentarse a aquellos que en su momento la trataron como una mascota.

Heidi ajena a todo lo que sucedía en el interior de Isabella, se dispuso a cumplir sus amenazas primero arrancándole los brazos… cuando se disponía a arrematar contra ella Isabella abrió de golpe los ojos revelando en ellos toda la furia que pudo, y en vez de ser ella la arremetida, fue ella la que en un ágil movimiento se acercó a Heidi, quien estaba petrificada en su sitio porque en el momento que sus ojos conectaron con los de Bella no pudo moverse de sus sitio, es como si la hubiese paralizado… cosa que ni la misma Isabella sabia que había echo.

Dio un giro como si estuviera danzando y se montó en su espalda y le arrancó la cabeza a Heidi, en lo que esta emitió un chillido agudo que rebotó en las paredes de la habitación y que alertó a los hermanos Vulturi que estaban al pendiente de ese cuarto.

A lo que ella era totalmente ajena con que siguió con lo suyo y con el más mínimo esfuerzo siguió su trabajo y luego paso a desmembrarla para así no quedaría de ella nada de lo que lamentarse.

Alec que había oído las amenazas de Heidi, cuando se disponía a entrar para detenerla y entró en dicho cuarto quedando estupefacto por lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento. Ella era como un ángel bailando alrededor de Heidi, lo tenía totalmente hipnotizado con sus movimientos y con ese vestido que la hacía ver como un verdadero ángel, un ángel de la muerte.

A todo esto los hermanos Vulturi habían llegado al escuchar el chillido agudo de Heidi y se quedaron al lado de Alec con las mismas expresiones que él. No podía ser que se hubiera transformado, no habían ni transcurrido 24 horas, entendían que podía ser que el hecho de que le quedara poca sangre en el cuerpo y eso afectara a la hora de su transformación pero, ¿tan deprisa? Era algo que Aro no entendía bajo ningún concepto.

Marcos por otro lado no podía apartar los ojos de semejante espectáculo que lo tenía embelesado y conquistado, solo con ver esos movimientos. Aunque ninguno de los hermanos había tenido el placer de ver su hermoso rostro.

Cuando Isabella acabó con ella se giró hacia sus espectadores y ahí fue cuando el mundo de los 4 hombres cambió, cuando sus ojos se conectaron.

ALEC POV.

Me quedé paralizado, no podían ser más hermosos en este momentos sus ojos, aunque en ellos se podía ver un profundo odio y no sabía por qué un ser tan delicado, tan sublime, podía albergar un sentimiento tan lastimero. Pero ya me encargaría de saber de donde provenía y si alguien se había atrevido a dañar a nuestra reina, lo pagaría bien caro. Ella no estaba echa para sufrir, ella debía ser tratada con delicadeza, con cariño y amor, pero sobretodo, con mucha devoción.

Con gusto me postraría a sus pies y sería su esclavo eternamente.

Observé cómo Isabella nos miraba, como evaluándonos, seguramente mi pobre niña debería estar asustada y no sabría lo que le sucedía, pero nosotros se lo íbamos a explicar y ella estaría bien a nuestro lado.

Y entonces abrió eso apetitosa boca suya y nos recompensó con el sonido más hipnotizante, hermoso, casi angelical, que mi oídos hayan tenido el placer de escuchar.

—Buenas noches caballeros, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque eso supongo que ya lo sabrán. No se preocupen, sé lo que soy y sé quiénes son ustedes, por desgracia conocí un aquelarre que vivía cerca de mi antiguo hogar y me contaron ciertas cosas de su especie… bueno de nuestra especie —aunque su voz era lo más hermoso que jamás oí, ésta parecía destilar rabia, burla y superioridad.

Cosa que me extrañó mucho, pero no me molestó y por lo que pude observar en mis maestros, tampoco les molestó a ellos. Pero dicha información que nos acababa de dar nos dejó en estado de shock, yo ya lo sabía… lo raro es que lo haya dicho con tanta naturalidad.

Ahora lo que ya tenía 100% seguro, iba a concebir mi plan, un plan que había hecho hace unos largos 20 años y mi Bella me iba a ayudar. Ayudar a destruirlos por el bien de todos…

◕ ‿‿ ◕

_**Hola, mil perdones por la demora y grax por esperar por los cap. **_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Dejen su cometarios**_

_**Una cosita Jacobo no es Jacob ;)**_

_Voy a avisar mis actualizaciones en www facebook com/ groups/ DaiiMiranda / (Sin los espacios y con los puntos despues de facebook y en com)_

_By:Daii_


	5. Treinta años

Capítulo beteado por **Manue Peralta**, Beta FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

.

.

_**El Renacer de Bella.**_

.

Han pasado 30 años desde que desperté en esta nueva no-vida y muchas cosas han cambiado. Se puede decir que adoro mi existencia tal y como es en estos momentos.

Durante este tiempo he mejorado muchísimo en lo que se refiere a dones, ya que al estar rodeada de guardias y muchos de los que viene de visita, debo tener cerca de 100 dones copiados de diferentes personas y entrenamientos físicos, para las peleas… aunque aún no entiendo para qué si los molestos no me dejan salir a ninguna misión porque dicen que soy lo mas valioso que tienen y que además no pueden pasar ni unas horas sin mi presencia.

Os preguntaréis: ¿los molestos? Sí; Aro, Marco y Cayo… después de mi despertar, crearon una especie de alianza conmigo irrompible y a partir de ese momento me han estado cortejando durante décadas para que los aceptara como mis esposos y para pasar toda la eternidad a su lado como su reina. No negaré que los quiero un poquito y que me encanta que me traten como si fuera lo más preciado para ellos en este mundo, pero no los amo.

Yo jamás volveré a amar, es algo que me prometí. No demostrar esa debilidad a nadie, no volvería a dejar a nadie el lujo de volver a pisotearme y hundirme en mi miseria, soy poderosa, soy hermosa, soy querida por tres vampiros y tengo el mundo vampiresco a mis pies. No necesito de nada más.

En realidad tenía un poco de miedo con ese tema, y ese temor se llamaba Alec. Por alguna forma me he encariñado con él y mucho. Es tan…tan igual a Edward, no de aspecto pero en su forma de ser parecen clones. Bueno en realidad es igual a lo que creía de Edward antes que me dejara.

Durante mucho tiempo ellos, los molestos y Alec quisieron saber qué aquelarre había sido el que me había contado sus secretos, de seguro para castigarlos pero yo no quería que los castigaran, pero no porque no lo merecieran sino porque el castigo se lo quería dar yo, que vieran en lo que me había convertido y sufrieran al ver lo que pudieron tener y perdieron por no valorar lo que yo era.

No negaré que durante este tiempo he tenido infinidad de disputas con muchos de la guardia infinidad de veces, con la que mas, Renata, ella se cree superior a los demás, no se da cuenta que nunca me superará…ella es una de las féminas que quería lo que yo tenía: el amor de Aro hacia mi persona y el poder de gobernar a mi santa voluntad, y eso la carcomía por dentro.

Muchos aprendieron que no se debían meter conmigo después del incidente de Heidi y me daban sus falsas sonrisas, aunque por dentro yo sabía que darían cualquier cosa por matarme, ¡ja! Como si pudieran.

Al igual que habían infinidad de vampiras que me odiaban y envidiaban por mi belleza y poder. Había las misma cantidad de vampiros que soñaban con calentar mi cama y se desvivían en halagos y presentes por mi, cosa que no voy a negar me encantaba tenerlos postrados a mis pies, aunque a los hermanos Vulturi no les gustaba nada, mas de una vez tuvieron que desmembrar a neófitos que descontrolados que según ellos les querían quitar lo que es suyo.

El que peor llevaba estos asuntos era Marco, es el más posesivo de los tres. Aro, a diferencia de Marco, es el mas sensato, por lo que en vez de dedicarse a celarme , se dedicaba mas a conquistarme con libros que sabía que eran mi devoción o con otros presentes que sabía me volvían loca. Y no podía faltar Cayo, el era el mas pasional de los hermanos.

Después de haber convivido con ellos, llegué a conocerlos muy bien tanto sus personalidades, como sus muestras de cariño y amor hacia mí… aunque yo no fuera muy dada a demostrar cariño en público.

Pero el poco cariño que demostraba, como sonrisas tiernas y palabras cariñosas, siempre era en privado, muy pocas veces me mostraba tierna con ellos, al fin y al cabo se portaban bien conmigo y me habían demostrado devoción, adoración, respeto, amor y lealtad, algo que personalmente yo valoro mucho.

Ahhhh y no podía olvidar mi grupo de amigas, somos inseparables; al cabo de las décadas ha ido aumentando quedando en las que somos ahora.

La primera en acercárseme fue Roxy. Sí, la chica del autobús. Se ve que fue una de las que tenía dones, el de ella es controlar los elementos, cosa que nos divertía mucho entre las dos, ya que como yo los copiaba nos hacíamos nuestras guerras en los bosques cercanos al castillo.

Nos hicimos muy amigas y muy unidas ya que juntas pasamos nuestros primeros años en nuestra raza, compartimos nuestros primeros entrenamientos. Ella sigue siendo parecida a como era de humana tanto físicamente, claro está, que mas blanca de piel y con unos hermosos ojos rojos, como de carácter…sigue siendo muy emotiva y con muchas ilusiones por todo lo que la rodea.

Luego se nos unió Camila que resultó que después de atacarme, cosa que ya le perdoné y la entendí a sabiendas que mi sangre de por sí ya era llamativa para los vampiros.

No fue juzgada porque salí en su defensa, no me parecía justo que se la fuera inculpada por algo que no pudo controlar y que de lejos se veía que estaba arrepentida de haber cometido esa atrocidad.

Tuve muchas discusiones con Marco, que era el que mas quería que se la castigara, pues dice que sufrió mucho viendo cómo se me escapaba la vida de las manos, pero lo convencí como no, con mis artimañas, cuatro besos por aquí, dos arrumacos por allí y unas cuantas palabras tiernas para tenerlo a mis pies y aceptando todo lo que yo quisiera.

Lógicamente Camila se disculpó infinidad de veces. De hecho fue tanto el sentirse culpable que decidió cambiar de dieta como los Cullen y ahora luce unos ojos dorados la mar de atrayentes y llamativos en la guardia pues es la única que los tiene y ella la mar de orgullosa por tener esa fuerza de voluntad.

Yo estoy muy orgullosa de ella por ser capaz de cambiar de dieta y por defender sus ideales, no dejándose pisotear por lo que puedan decir los demás. Ella es así decidida y temeraria, pero sin dejar de ser responsable.

También Jane, al instante nos convertimos en hermanas y fue a la primera que le conté sobre los Cullen.

Poco después conocí a Ally, ya que al salir en una misión que le duró cerca de 5 años debido a que unos vampiros se estaban dedicando a crear niños inmortales descontrolados tuvo que ir a solucionarlo.

Luego de que nos conociéramos mas a fondo me confesó que lo pasó muy mal pues ella le costaba mucho enfrentarse a los niños… ella es mas considerada para nosotros como una madre, se preocupa por nuestro bienestar, lo que hacemos e intenta siempre encubrir nuestras maldades para no ser castigadas. Siempre tiene palabras alentadoras y amables para hacernos sentir bien y la adoramos por ello.

Cuando ya llevaba en esta no-vida unos 10 años es cuando apareció Lorena, ella sí que revolucionó el castillo con su actitud…vino a Volterra siendo nómada porque sentía gran curiosidad hacia lo que se decía de nosotros y no pudo aguantar el pasarse a curiosear por aquí.

Tanto así que se enamoró de nosotros y se quedó en la guardia, además de porque tenía un don bastante interesante como es el de cambiar el aspecto físico de los vampiros como de los seres humanos…me recordaba mucho su actitud y carácter a Alice. Ella es una bola de energía que no para quieta de aquí para allá con sus andares alocados y volviéndonos locas a todas nosotras… pero la queremos así.

Adoro los días enteros en los que nos vamos de compras, lo sé, extraño en mí el que ame ir de compras pero es así soy ahora me encanta y a ella le gusta tratarme como Barbie Bella tamaño natural y no la iba a negar nada si ella era feliz y a mi me gustaba, ¿por qué no? Esa es mi pequeña Lore.

Y cómo olvidar a nuestra nueva adquisición en el grupo, Val, con ella sentía una conexión especial. Somos muy parecidas en lo que se refiere a gustos, ambiciones y carácter.

Tanto ella como yo somos muy independientes, no nos gusta que los demás se metan con nosotras y hacemos lo que queremos porque es lo que deseamos… por decirlo en cierto modo muy rebeldes pero no por eso siendo malas personas. Nos encanta pasar hora leyendo nuestros libros, en nuestros mundos personales… aunque las demás se meterían con nosotras diciendo que éramos raras y unas aburridas, pero si nosotras somos felices, ¿qué les da a los demás lo que hagamos?

En lo único en lo que no nos parecíamos es que ella era mas bien timidilla, me recordaba mucho a la Bella que yo era antes… ahora a mi sí me gustaba ser el centro de atención y sentirme devorada por los ojos hambrientos de muchos de los de la guardia.

Y juntas todas nosotras, Roxy, Camila, Ally, Lore, Jane y Val somos las locas de este castillo, es con las únicas que algunas veces muy pocas me daba el lujo de demostrar un poco de la antigua Bella, no era altanera con ella como con todos los demás y no las trataba de menos para mi ellas son muy importantes.

Una de las tantas cosas que también cambiaron es que odio que me llamaran Bella se me podía decir Is, Isa, Isabella o Ela, pero nunca Bella y quien gozara nombrar ese diminutivo se enfrentaría a Isabella Vulturi; cosa que a nadie le hacia gracia por lo que era respetada y no se me discutía nada.

**Edward POV**

30 años. 30 malditos años sufriendo por mi niña hermosa, mi Bella… en estos momentos ella debe estar en el cielo rodeada de sus seres queridos como el ángel que era.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que la abandoné y con ello me llevé a toda mi familia, condenándome no solo a mí si no a todo ellos… ¿por qué digo esto? Muy sencillo, nada es igual desde que nos fuimos.

Yo llevo recluido en mi habitación desde décadas, salía de vez en cuando para estar con Esme que era la que peor llevaba al ver así a sus hijos.

El resto del tiempo no salía de casa; solo cuando nos teníamos que mudar hacia otro lugar. Había dejado de tocar el piano, de leer mis preciados libros y lo único que hacía era escuchar la nana que le compuse a Bella una y otra vez sin cesar… revolviéndome en mi propia desdicha.

No salía ni para cazar. Mis hermanos tenían que obligarme y las pocas veces que salía por propia voluntad era porque ya no podía aguantar mas los sollozos de mi querida madre Esme rogándome en la mente que por lo menos no me dejara morir, que no quería perder a mas hijos.

Y es que no solo habíamos perdido a Bella por mi culpa, sino que también a Alice y a Rosalie.

La primera en abandonarnos fue Alice. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer mismo y no hace más de 20 años de ello.

_***Flashback***_

_Estaba como siempre metido en mi cuarto en Alaska que fue el lugar donde escogimos venir desde que nos fuimos de Forks, nadie trabajaba ni iba al instituto, apenas y salíamos de casa ya que estaba muy adentrado al bosque y ver que durante 10 años nadie había cambiado sería muy extraño, pero es que no teníamos voluntad para mudarnos._

_Estaba escuchando la nana de mi hermoso ángel, al volumen más alto intentando así acallar los gritos y los pensamientos de mis hermanos algo ya muy común desde que abandoné a mi niña._

_Pero esta vez eran mucho más fuertes y protagonizados por Alice, que desde que nos fuimos de Forks había cambiado mucho. Ya no era la duende hiperactiva de siempre regalando sonrisas a todo aquel que se le presentaba por delante._

_Ahora ella no salía de compras jamás, lo poco que compraba lo hacía por Internet y porque sabía que nosotros no lo haríamos, siempre estaba berrinchuda y con malas contestaciones y gritos para todo aquel que se le acercara. Pero a los que más castigaba eran a Jasper y a mí. A él con gritos directos y a mí con los pensamientos más agresivos y más dolorosos que se pudiera imaginar y esta tarde no era distinto._

—_Jasper, déjame tranquila con mis cosas, te he dicho millones de veces que no me achuches que no me apetece estar así contigo —Gritó a sabiendas que no hacía falta, pues lo oiría de igual manera._

—_Cariño, pero es que no soporto verte así, en ese estado, además de que apenas y tenemos contacto físico —dijo Jasper en un susurro lastimero, todos sabíamos que era uno de los que junto a mí y Emmett mas mal lo pasaba, porque se sentía culpable de haber atacado a Bella._

—_No aguanto más, te odio. Por tu culpa y el estúpido de Edward perdí a mi mejor amiga y ya no la volveremos a ver, soy incapaz de ver su futuro. Tanto debe ser el odio que nos tiene que parece que me haya hasta bloqueado —ladró a Jasper y estoy seguro que se encogió dolorosamente por sentirse más culpable de lo que ya lo hacía._

—_Sé que es mi culpa, no me lo tienes que ir recordando, siento todo los sentimientos y emociones de esta casa. ¿Crees que no siento la inmensa tristeza que emana Edward o la rabia y el dolor a cantidades industriales que emanas tú? Por Dios, sé que es mi culpa y lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada… ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo, pero no puedo —Jasper parecía desesperado y lo entendía perfectamente, yo era el primero que deseaba volver y suplicar por su perdón pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y de seguro ella ya estaría casada y con hijos._

—_Sé que no puedes y te odio más por ello. No puedo seguir en esta casa, me marcho. No puedo soportar ver tu cara o la del estúpido que se hacía llamar mi hermano, porque me dais asco los dos —escuché cómo se levantaba e iba hacia su habitación, dejando estupefacto a Jasper y entonces sentí una avalancha de pensamientos:_

_"Esa estúpida humana está arruinando la familia aún sin estar, sabía que no era bueno que nos mezcláramos con ella, solo sirve para crear problemas" como siempre Rosalie con el mismo sermón. _

_"Me está dejando, no puede ser". Jasper no salía de su asombro y estado de shock, para mí que ni se había movido._

_"La duende no se puede ir, ya suficiente tengo con que mi hermanita se haya ido, para que ahora pierda la duende y todo por culpa de Eddy, no te lo perdonaré nunca, me apartaste de ella". Emmett, no había superado aún el que no estuviera Bella, lo que me sorprendió es la posesividad que acompañaba ese pensamiento, pero ya lo guardaría para más tarde; en estos momentos no estoy para ponerme a reflexionar. Además me culpaba a mí de haberla abandonado y traer así la desgracia a esta familia._

_"Otra hija NO por favor, no puedo soportarlo. Deberíamos volver y buscarla, ¿mi hermosa hija cómo estará? Además nadie a vuelto a ser igual desde que nos fuimos, la necesitamos". Esme tan amorosa como siempre, era la única por la que a veces me sabía mal comportarme así porque para ella es como si estuviera perdiendo a sus hijos._

_"No quiero perder a un hijo mas. Esto es cada vez más doloroso, pero respetaré su opinión, entiendo que le cueste estar en esta situación, muchos la queríamos, pero Alice es muy impulsiva y no llegó a perdonar a Edward. Hijo, sé que me escuchas, no te sientas culpable. Es decisión suya, no tienes que castigarte mas de lo que ya haces". Carlisle, tan compasivo como siempre, mirando por todos sus hijos, porque nos quería como tal… pero por mucho que quisiera reconfortarme no lo había logrado. Esto era y es mi culpa._

_"En el fondo lo siento Edward, pero no os lo puedo perdonar, yo la quería mucho y me la arrebatasteis, no os lo podré perdonar, además de que creo que mi destino no era estar por siempre con Jasper. Yo sé que él no siente lo mismo por mí desde que nos fuimos de Forks lo he notado y a mí me pasa lo mismo. Es lo mejor. Cuida de la familia". ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de Alice antes de abandonar la casa._

_Nadie hizo ademán de seguirla pero sí se oyeron los sollozos secos de Esme por perder una hija y los comentarios ácidos de Rosalie hacia mi persona y la de Bella. Por lo que bloqueé su mente._

_Jasper no la siguió, pero sí se fue de caza solo durante una semana prometiéndonos de que volvería, que solo se iba para reflexionar y que puede que fuera lo mejor el que Alice se hubiera ido, porque nada era igual._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Una década más tarde nos abandonó Rosalie con sus acostumbrados gritos y desplantes.

_***Flashback***_

_Estábamos todos en el salón de la casa que teníamos en Londres, hacía muy poco que nos habíamos mudado y yo ya salía un poco más de mi cuarto, solo para que Esme no se sintiera tan mal por la pérdida de sus dos hijas._

_Últimamente los pensamientos y reacciones de Rosalie eran más agresivos hacia todos. Ya no hacía distinciones, solo con nuestros padres, pero a Emmett lo trataba como la peor basura, cosa que al pobre lo tenía echo una piltrafa._

_Yo estaba sentado junto a Jasper y Emmett jugando a los videojuegos sin ánimo alguno por parte de los tres, mientras nuestra madre estaba en la cocina limpiando una vajilla de plata del siglo XVII que le regaló nuestro padre y Carlisle estaba en el despacho revisando unos casos del hospital, pues aquí en Londres él sí trabajaba… Rosalie, no sabíamos dónde estaba hacía cerca de una hora que había salido a dar un paseo por los alrededores cosa que hacía mucho últimamente aparte de bloquearme sus pensamientos a no ser que quisiera insultarme._

En eso estábamos cuando notamos que la puerta se abría de golpe y mostraba a una Rosalie altanera que se dirigió, toda decidida hacia Emmett.

—_Emmett, tenemos que hablar, esto no puede seguir así. Tú estas en una pena permanente por esa estúpida humana que no se merece ni que la nombremos y yo estoy harta… parece que la quieras mas a ella que a mi y yo me merezco mucho mas que migajas de lo que tu me quieras dar — todos los de la casa nos quedamos aguantando la respiración._

_No era para nadie un secreto que su relación iba a pique, sus encuentros era nulos y Emmett no le mostraba atención ninguna. Estaba más concentrado en aguantar su dolor, cosa que entendía perfectamente. Todos sabíamos lo vanidosa que es ella y que no iba a aguantar mucho más una situación así sin ser ella el centro de atención de la familia._

—_Rosalie, piensa bien lo que vas hacer o decir, y no vuelvas hablar así nunca mas de B… —se le atragantó la palabra en la garganta sin poder nombrarla, eso sucedía muy frecuentemente en la familia—. Ella se merece más respeto que eso, sal un poco de tu mundo y date cuenta que hay gente a tu alrededor —nos quedamos con un palmo de narices. Nadie, repito, nadie, se esperaba que Emmett le hablase de esa manera a ella, que se suponía que era el centro de su universo, aunque últimamente podía leer el pensamientos de Emmett que había dejado de quererla ya que se estaba dando cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de ésta._

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? Me voy… no tengo por qué aguantar esta situación, esa imbécil nunca tuvo que haber aparecido en nuestras vidas —se giró y me encaró—. Espero que estés contento, has destruido a esta familia, de todo lo que era ya no queda nada, ya te puedes sentir bien culpable —se giró, subió a su habitación y a los pocos minutos se fue dando un sonoro portazo.

En la casa todos nos quedamos en silencio, ni una palabra, ni un sollozo, para mí que habíamos sentido tanto dolor que ya no nos quedaba ni fuerzas para sentirlo mas.

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde entonces. Solo estábamos los tres Cullen y nuestros padres y todos en un estado deplorable.

En estos momentos estábamos viviendo en Oregón y nadie trabajaba tampoco, mi padre había decidido darse un tiempo de descanso, supongo mas que era por Esme, para no dejarla sola ya que no levantaba cabeza.

◕ ‿‿ ◕

_**Holaa, espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Mil perdones por la demora, pero por problemas técnicos no me pude conectar.**_

_**Pero ahora tengo la netbook (al fin :3).**_

_**Ahora mis cap. Van a ser mas seguidos.**_

_**Levante la manito al que amo al Edward melacolico, se que es triste pero (-.-")/**_

_**Que raro, Bella llena de felicidad y Edward esta tan triste.**_

_**Voy a avisar mis actualizaciones en www facebook com/ groups/ DaiiMiranda / (Sin los espacios y con los puntos después de facebook y en com)**_

_**Los re mil amo…Daii**_


End file.
